


Sunny weather

by Deathstar1210



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstar1210/pseuds/Deathstar1210
Summary: Julia needs a break.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different to my other fan fic but hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I am thinking sun, sea and the rest with this one.

It was late-July and the temperature was scorching. The trip had been last minute. A wealthy friend of hers owned the villa and had mentioned it was empty for the summer. Julia had been working as a lawyer in the city for the past 18 years and had risen through the ranks in her firm. She was now a partner in one of the biggest firms in the city. She needed this break. As she stood on the balcony, looking out over the Ionian seat she let the heat of the sun beat down on her pale skin, enjoying the warmth. The villa was large and quite modern in appearance set on the Corfiot hills overlooking the turquoise waters surrounding the island. There were several other villas either side of this one all equal in size and with large private swimming pools of crystal-clear water. 

Before coming away Julia had been through a messy, high profile divorce. Her husband was well known in the British press and just over twelve months ago she had woken to the grainy photographs splashed across the front of every newspaper of him in a clinch with another much younger woman. Her world as she had known it had fallen apart. She had listened to his pleading apologies and his begging at first but as the weeks went on it became apparent this was not the only woman and within weeks, she had packed up his belongings and thrown him out their marital home. The divorce had been tough on her. Roger, her ex, had cited the fact she was as a workaholic who did not attend to his needs as his reason for his adulterous behaviour and the press had taken great pleasure in camping outside her home and her law firm trying to photograph the ‘Frigid Julia Penhaligon’ who had caused this monumental divorce story. It would be far less monumental if Roger was not currently Home Secretary and had not been trying to protect their shared fortune and deny her half of what she deserved. 

Four weeks ago, exhausted by the numerous divorce hearings and the affairs being dredged up again she received a call from an old friend of the family, the owner of the villa. Seizing the opportunity, she spoke to the partners at the firm, booked in her leave, put all her affairs in order and here she was. Opening her eyes and shielding them from the sun with her hands she looked around at the views, her body now too hot in the clothes she had travelled in. Her loose t-shirt clinging to her frame and her jeans clinging to the sweat forming on her legs. She had dumped her suitcase in the bedroom behind her and immediately opened the doors to the balcony allowing the lightweight, white curtains to blow in the soft, albeit warm breeze. The heat now overwhelming her she reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and peeled them down her legs, stepping out of them and throwing them back through the doors onto the bedroom floor. She the peeled her navy-blue t-shirt off, grateful to no longer have fabric clinging to her skin. The privacy of the villa was exactly what she needed. The school holidays were in full swing, but her friend had assured her there would be no children around. Standing on the balcony in her pale pink underwear revelling in this fact she was completely unaware of the sapphire blue eyes staring at her from the villa next door.

For a leading author, specialising in military fiction, David Budd was a modest man. He had spent his youth in the army, touring the middle east before being discharged on medical grounds. A recurrent injury sustained on a routine exercise had rendered him unfit. Feeling lost he had returned home and found settling back into civilian life difficult. Scotland was no longer home for him. His friends had all moved on with their lives whilst he had been away, and he didn’t feel he had a place in this world anymore. The depression he suffered in the aftermath of being discharged is what had started his current career or art as some liked to call it. His therapist at the time had recommended writing down his thoughts but he had found it difficult to express himself. He instead began to write down his thoughts as stories. He was able to bend the truth of his own reality and it was not until his mother had found one open on the computer that he truly believed they were of any worth. With her encouragement he began to self-publish and blog his short stories and in a whirlwind, he was offered a book deal. His life had purpose again. As his books topped bestseller lists, he continued to write until the big break that found him now sitting in Corfu owning the villa of his dreams had happened. The book that had been turned into a film had made him financially secure for the rest of his life. His love of writing had not stopped but the pressure to produce something of equal worth had become higher and he had found it increasingly difficult to have confidence in his writing anymore. 

Corfu had become home for him. He had made friends with many of the locals and some ex-pats living on the island. Women came and went with none either intelligent or interesting enough to hold his attention for long. The figure he had his eyes on now however was certainly holding his attention. He had walked out from the shelter of the veranda to take a cooling swim in his pool. Standing on the edge, ready to dive in he had glimpsed her, whipping her t-shirt from her body. He had watched her short brown; curled hair bounce back onto her shoulders and from this distance he could just about make out the curve of her full breasts concealed in her pink bra. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she rested her hands on the balcony edge and leant forward into the sun looking out to sea. 

Julia sensed someone watching her. She didn’t know why but she had a feeling and she swung her head round to see a man standing by the pool next door. Not just any man though. A tall, tanned, naked man and he was staring right at her. Frozen to the spot she drank in the sight of him. She could make out his dark hair and could see well enough that he looked after himself. The muscles clear even from this distance. Daring to focus her eyes lower she followed the line of hair that travelled down his taut stomach and took in his well-proportioned manhood. Her heart hammering in her chest she quickly averted her eyes as her breath hitched and she was suddenly conscious of the fact she was standing in her underwear. Quickly covering herself with her hands and arms she ran into the bedroom. David stood watching her retreat, amused at her reaction. He knew someone was coming to stay next door but he wasn’t sure when and so hadn’t even thought twice about stripping out of his clothing to cool his body down.

Julia quickly picked up the jeans and t-shirt she had discarded on the floor and opened her suitcase to find something to put on. Pulling out the sundresses and shorts she had packed she chose a simple white linen shirt dress and walked over to the mirror. Before putting the shirt dress on she looked at herself in the mirror, wanting to see what he had managed to see and whether it was as bad as she imagined it to be. She was tall and slim and going to the gym all these years had kept her legs and stomach toned. She twisted and spun around considering all the possible angles he could have seen, and she was glad that it wasn’t all that bad. Thankfully she had decent underwear on. Her mind wandered back to him and his golden body. He looked a similar age to her, but she would have to see him up closer to tell properly. She had not been with anyone since Roger and the sight of this shamefully naked mystery man had sent a jolt of excitement through her lower abdomen. She knew she was being ridiculous to even think like that about him and she quickly whipped her underwear off and replaced it with a white bikini before pulling the shirt dress over her head. 

David settled down to stare at his laptop again with a towel now wrapped around his waist, covering his modesty. The page remained blank, as it had done for the last few days. He was lacking inspiration. Taking a cooling sip of iced lemon water, he heard the splash of water coming from next door. His mind wandered back to the pink lingerie and he was curious who this woman was. Julia had wasted no time in diving into the pool, letting the cool water run over her body. She swam several lengths of the pool with a near perfect stroke. She knew this was the break she needed. Two weeks of no disruptions and no drama. Eager to glimpse her again David ran upstairs to the balcony that mirrored the one next door. The villas had been built identically apart from a few details here and there. He didn’t step right out onto the balcony though. He hid out of sight, watching her hands glide through the water and the sun reflecting of her damp skin. He felt like a peeping Tom, in fact he was being a peeping Tom, but he couldn’t help himself. He watched her every move as she rose out of the water and walked up the pool steps wringing the water out of her hair. Her pert bum swayed from side to side as she took each step and he admired how her white bikini bottoms had ridden up exposing more than she had probably intended. Julia dried herself off and applied her sunscreen, running it up her legs and body. Her skin was pale from many summers spent in London and for all she had the odd spray tan here and there she was eager to get some natural colour back into her skin. Kneeling on the sunbed she reached round and untied her bikini top before laying down on her front. This was when David stopped watching. The towel wrapped round his waist had now formed a tent around his hard penis and he felt dirty watching her without her knowing. Ignoring his blatant erection, he removed the towel and went back downstairs to find the clothing he had ripped off earlier. If he was going to get this turned on by her, he should really go and introduce himself.

Julia was fast asleep and wasn’t sure how long she had been laid there for when a loud knocking sound woke her and a Scottish accent shouting “Hello”. Slightly dazed she lifted her head looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from. Grabbing her dress, she slung it over her head and followed the noise feeling a little disorientated at the abrupt awakening. It was coming from the front door unsurprisingly however she couldn’t understand who it would be. She had been assured there was nobody else due at the villa and she had been told there was hardly anyone around. Unlocking the door, she opened it slightly and was met by a pair of piercingly blue eyes. “Hey, I’m David”. It took her a while to tear her gaze away from his eyes and the sound of his accent made her skin tingle. “I thought I should come and introduce myself and I should probably apologise for my nakedness earlier. I didn’t mean to give you an eyeful”. It all made perfect sense to her now. It was him. 

She opened the door wider and held her hand out to him “Hi, I’m Julia and I should probably apologise for my own state of undress”. He had taken her hand in his and shook it politely whilst keeping his eyes on her.

“No need to apologise, pink is your colour”. Julia felt her face blush at his comment and quickly pulled her hand away from his. “Anyway, I heard you were here for a couple of weeks so if you need anything let me know. I know some great places to eat and drink”. He could see her blush beginning to fade from his previous comment. He had maybe pushed it with that one but up close he realised how truly attractive she was. Her eyes shone hazel with flashes of green in them, her hair was damp and tousled around her face and her skin as smooth as velvet. Julia was as equally enamoured by David. His dazzling smile made her knees weak and his shirt clung to his fine body. The buttons undone enough that his chest hair poked out the top. Her eyes ran down to his crotch, the image from earlier replaying in her mind yet again. 

Quickly realising she was now just staring at his dick she raised her head quickly “Do you want to come in?” She wasn’t even sure if she wanted him to come in but she sure as hell wasn’t done admiring him. Besides a bit of mindless flirting might be good for her. David followed her in admiring how her dress was transparent in the right light and how when she turned to him he could see the outline of her naked breasts. He could feel himself harden a little when he saw them and he instead averted his gaze elsewhere as she offered him a cold beer out of the fridge. Julia was grateful of the pre-stocked fridge of food, beer and wine. She searched through the drawers looking for a bottle opener. “Have you lived here long?”

“Five years”

“You don’t go back to the UK much?”

She passed him his beer, ignoring the jolt in her stomach as his hand grazed against hers. “Not if I can help it. I don’t really know anyone over there now. My Mum comes over a couple of times a year, but my life is here now. What about yourself? What brings you here?” 

“I needed a break”

“Oh yeah? What do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer”

“Oh Jesus. No wonder you need a break” Julia let out a small laugh as she took a swig of her beer. He was watching her intently. Unable to resist watching her lips wrap around the top of her bottle and watch as her throat gulped down the cool liquid. She felt uncomfortable. His gaze was intense.

“You like to stare, don’t you?” her years as a lawyer had left her undaunted by confrontation. Expecting him to direct his eyes elsewhere he continued to look at her. David equally unphased by confrontation had grown to be forthright in his opinion and knowing she was only here for two weeks he had nothing to lose.

“I can’t help myself. I don’t know if anyone has ever told you, but you are really rather beautiful” it was now his turn to take a swig of his drink as Julia stood there now rendered speechless, not expecting such a forward yet complimentary comment. She put her drink down and self-consciously tousled her hair around her face trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. Dropping her head to look at her feet she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. “I mean it. Don’t be embarrassed”.

“Thanks” was all she could muster, her head still looking downwards. David placed his bottle down and walked over to her. He placed her hand on hers that was resting on the counter and she raised her head. Her cheeks still flushed

“Sorry all I seem to be doing is embarrassing you. I’ll go.”

“No, sorry I’m just not used to compliments. Please stay, come on we can sit outside”. Roger had never really paid her compliments and he certainly had not told her she was beautiful since he wooed her all those years ago. She led them out to the outdoor sofa’s and gestured for him to take a seat. With the sun on his face she admired his strong jawline and the way his brow furrowed from time to time as he paused to think. Up close his arms were muscular and she could see the base of a tattoo on his upper arm that she had not noticed earlier.

Aware of her eyes roaming over him he smirked at her “Now whose staring?”. She quickly opened her mouth to speak before stopping, more than aware she had been caught out.

“Busted” she laughed. “What’s your tattoo of?” curiosity getting the better of her. David ran his hands over his shirt sleeve where the inking was and lifted it a little to reveal some more of it. She could just about make out an emblem of some description. His shirt was too tight around his bicep to lift it all the way up.

“I got it when I served in the army. One of those rights of passage when you’re barely an adult and a soldier who doesn’t know any better. It’s my battalion emblem” Before she could speak he had pulled his shirt over his head now and come over to where she was sitting so she could see it up close. He smelled heavenly and her heart was racing at his proximity to her. She was barely listening as he pointed out the small details of his tattoo. She quickly downed more of her beer to calm herself as he asked if she had any. 

“I did have one, but I ended up getting it lasered off. Walking into the courtroom with a dolphin on your ankle is slightly frowned upon” He laughed as he searched her ankles for any sign of it taking in her long, slim legs crossed out in front of her. 

“Well if you like dolphins we need to go out on my boat. There are always sightings this time of year” Julia nearly choked on her beer as he casually mentioned his boat. How on earth did an ex-soldier end up living somewhere like this with a boat? “Let me know a day and we will go”

“What did you say you did again?” she had ignored his offer. She wanted to know more about him. David skipped the part about how he got into his writing but explained how the movie deal had been an opportunity he couldn’t say no to. Julia couldn’t help that think if she had been in that position, she would have done the same. “well now I know you aren’t some dodgy bloke I may take you up on that offer. Would you like another drink?” David downed his bottle and handed it to her as she stood up. Watching her walk back inside the house he fantasised about how it would feel to run his hands through her now dry, silky hair and run his hands over her body. She was intoxicating without even realising it. To David that made her even more attractive. He had had his fair share of bronzed waif like beauties with super model looks who descended on the island this time of year. He was intrigued by Julia and he wanted to find out more about her.

Julia stood with the fridge open, enjoying the cool air as she grabbed a bottle of cold white wine. Grabbing the corkscrew off the side she removed the cork and grabbed two glasses off the side before pouring them both a large glass each. “No more beers so I got you some wine if that’s ok?” David eyeballed her naked cleavage as she lent over to place it on the table in front of him. In the bright sunlight her nipples were now visible through the thin fabric. 

“Thanks. It’s getting pretty hot out here” he picked up his glass and walked towards the steps of the pool sitting himself down, so he was sitting on the top step dangling his legs in the water. Julia watched him from by the sofa. Twisting round he kicked his feet slightly “Don’t mind do you?”. 

“Would it matter if I did?” and she walked over to the edge of the pool to join him. The water lapped against her legs cooling her body. Both their bums were submerged in water and she could feel her dress becoming wetter as it absorbed the water. She noticed David’s shorts were soaked through and now clinging to him under the water. 

He was watching her watching him again as he sipped his wine. The mixture of his last drink and the heat of the sun making it go to his head quicker than he would have liked. “I would have taken them off but you’ve already seen me naked once today” Julia let out a giggle of laughter as she lifted her gaze to his. Her bright smile was infectious as he laughed along side her.

“Busted again!” she said through her laughter. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what has come over me. I’m not usually like this”. The wine was coursing through her veins, topping up from her beer earlier. 

“It’s ok. I am pretty comfortable naked. I’m used to being on my own. Besides the more clothes I wear the more clothes I need to get laundered”. He lent back against the side of the pool letting the water run over his hips. 

“I’d be the same if I lived here. I bet its way too hot for clothes some days” She was now grateful for her damp dress as the wet linen clung to her skin. She drank some more wine as she watched a smirk form on his face. “What?”

“Nothing”

“What? Tell me” 

David leaned forward looking out over the pool taking another sip of his wine whilst he dipped his hand into the water and swirled it around in front of him. “I was going to say something, but I don’t want to embarrass you again”. Turning to her he admired her full lips now slightly open and glistening with wine from her most recent drink. He wanted to kiss them. They remained staring at each other, neither wanting to be the first to break it until he felt large droplets of water splash across him as she flicked water at him.

“Good. I think I have had enough embarrassment for today. I’m going to sunbathe for a bit but you’re welcome to stay” David watched her as she stood up and stepped out the pool. Her dress now clinging to her frame. He watched as she pulled it up over her bum revealing her white bikini bottoms. The curve of her shapely cheeks causing him to harden. Julia was suddenly very aware that her bikini top was on the sun lounger next to the one she had been laid on earlier. She turned to look at David whose eyes were admiring her from the poolside. She was only here for two weeks, what did it matter if he saw her. A part of her wanted him to see her. With the wine fuelling her she twisted back around and pulled her dress over her head. He watched her fling her dress onto the sun lounger beside her. David ran his eyes down her lean, smooth back and admired the two dimples at the base of her back as she ran her hands through her hair and scraped it into a messy bun, securing it with the hair elastic round her wrist. She could feel his eyes on her. She didn’t dare look around as she laid on the sun lounger and let the sun dry her damp skin. David could see the side of her full breasts as she laid on her front and he could feel himself growing harder at the thought of her naked body. Whatever happened over the next two weeks there was no denying the sexual chemistry between them. He tried to think of something else as his dick hardened and Julia laid there aware of the growing wetness between her legs. 


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes Julia for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...quite the week.  
I must say I made a huge error in not really considering the previous title of this work and never meant to offend anyone, particularly the writer of the similarly titled story.  
I know it was only one negative comment but it really got to me. Work is particularly stressful at the minute as is my personal life so it all got a bit much.   
Thank you so so much to those people who left kind comments on my last chapter. It was you who made me want to carry on updating this story. I wish there was a like button for comments!! It really meant a lot.  
Thank you xx

The feeling of strong, warm hands gliding across her back woke her. The coconut scent of sun cream filled the air as she raised her head slightly and turned to see David’s face concentrating on massaging the cream into her back. His firm hands were circling around her shoulder blades and she shut her eyes enjoying his touch. David moved his hands down to her lower back watching her skin glisten as he spread the lotion over her. He skirted the waistband of her bikini bottoms with his fingertips not daring to go further despite wanting to. He had finished his wine enjoying the view of Julia sunbathing and as he had gone to leave, he had noticed her pale skin becoming pinker as she slept on the sun lounger. She had not responded to him calling her name and realising she was in a deep sleep he deliberated on whether to find something to cover her burning skin or to apply the lotion. His overwhelming desire to touch her velvet skin had led him to this point. He felt her moving beneath his hands now, his touch must have woken her. He quickly snatched his hands away from her body as her eyes fluttered open again “Sorry. You were burning and I couldn’t wake you”

Julia felt a fleeting moment of disappointment as his hands left her body. She noticed the look of concern on his face as he apologised for doing her a favour. The heat and wine had made her tired and she had fallen into a deep sleep. “It’s my own fault. Wine and sun probably weren’t the best mix after being up early and travelling” She had propped herself up on her elbows now and looked across to David who was perched on the sun lounger next to her. His tanned arms were resting on his knees as he rubbed the remnants of the lotion still on his hands along his strong, defined forearms. She watched the dextrous hands that had just been upon her own body run along his golden skin and felt a flash of heat run through her body. 

“Aye, probably not. At least you won’t burn now” David gestured towards her body as she watched him run his eyes appreciatively over her. He stopped short of meeting her gaze as he glimpsed the underside of her full breast against the towel beneath her, the rest concealed by her upper arm. Julia narrowed her eyes at him as he paused and realised what had caught his attention. Clearing her throat to get his attention his eyes met hers. David saw the smirk on her face as he felt his own cheeks colour slightly at how blatant he had been in admiring her assets. He shrugged his shoulders at her “What can I say? I’m a red-blooded male”. 

He certainly was and Julia was a red-blooded woman. She had however noticed the seconds of vulnerability he showed when she caught him staring. David was a confident man but in the couple of hours she had known him she could see signs that there was a much softer side to him underneath it all. He stood up next to her, rearranging his damp shorts as he did so but not successfully enough to disguise his erection. The near constant hardness he had been dealing with since glimpsing Julia on the balcony. Julia’s eyes widened at the outline of the hard bulge through his shorts. Despite seeing it in its full glory earlier, up close it was far larger than she had originally assessed. David looked down at her with her soft pink lips slightly parted and one eyebrow raised in his direction as she made her appreciation evident. Bending down he pecked her cheek before she had time to realise what was happening. “I’ll see you later Julia. Thanks for the drink”. Still laid with her mouth open, her expression unchanged she watched him leave. The feel of his lips still present on her cheek and the tingling from his touch still running through her body.

David paused as he shut his front door behind him. Leaning against it he took a deep breath and undid his damp shorts, letting them fall to the ground. His dick still hard from the feel of her skin under his hands and the mental image of her body and exquisite face. He took himself in his hand and began to run it up and down his length. The image of Julia standing on the balcony, her see through dress, the way her hips swayed as she walked all culminating in his strokes becoming faster until he came. 

David was standing in his modern bathroom. A large glass partition separated the walk-in waterfall shower from the rest of the room and a deep sunken bath took up one side of the room. He splashed his face with cold water before taking a cool shower. He needed to cool down from more than just the heat.

Julia meanwhile had rested her head back down when she heard the front door close. Her mind consumed by David. Getting away from work to have a break was certainly what she needed but she hadn’t expected that it would only take a couple of hours and the cause of it being the tanned, god like man in the villa next door. Her thoughts wandered to what he was doing right now as he went back to his. She considered if he had taken off his damp shorts or if in fact he had even gone straight back to his. A man like him would surely have plenty of female admirers or even a partner. She had noticed his lack of wedding ring before he had even stepped through the threshold after introducing himself. Whether he was single or not she certainly found him attractive and her body had responded to his every touch. Flexing her hips against the sun lounger she could feel the wetness between her thighs. Lifting her head in the direction of David’s villa she scanned the windows and balcony for any sight of him before flipping herself onto her back and exposing her breasts to the sun. Running the lotion across her skin wasn’t the same as when David had done it. As her hands rubbed across her upper thighs, she tried to ignore the excited feeling between her legs and the way a feeling of pleasure surged directly into her bikini bottoms as she grazed her nipples with her lotioned hands.

Clean and feeling satisfied David took up his earlier position in front of his computer. Rather than staring at the blank page, this time he began to write. With his mind still on Julia he didn’t allow himself to think about whether his writing was good or bad. He allowed it to flow out of him unconsciously and completely unaware of the sight he had wanted to see most just over the wall from him. 

The heat from the sun was beginning to cool and golden hour was beginning to set in. Julia was sitting cross legged admiring the sea view, her skin warm and slightly sticky from the sun cream. She could easily get used to this life. Aware she had not eaten or drank much since arriving she gathered up her things and headed into the villa. David’s pale blue shirt from earlier was still laid on the sofa from where he removed it to show his tattoo. Picking it up she fingered the light cotton fabric and the spicy scent of his aftershave wafted towards her. She added it to the pile of her own belongings and walked into house. The tiled flooring cooling her body from the feet up as she stepped inside. Dumping her stuff on the large marble topped dining table she walked to the fridge and got herself a bottle of water. Unscrewing the lid and turning to rest against the kitchen island she noticed a piece of paper that wasn’t there before. Swallowing her mouthful of water, she slid it towards her. ‘_Dinner. Be ready at 8. David x_’. She looked at the large clock that took up most of the kitchen wall. It was already 7pm. She didn’t have time to consider how presumptuous he had been in assuming she would want to have dinner with him. One, she needed to get ready and two, there was not a chance she would refuse his offer. 

Typing furiously David kept an eye on the time. When he was on a roll like this it was easy for hours to go by. He wasn’t sure she would accept if he had asked so he had taken the decision out of her hands, unless of course he called for her at 8 and she didn’t respond. Rejecting that thought he carried on working, frantically putting his thoughts into words. Julia meanwhile was standing in the large ensuite attached to her room. The white tiled room was more like a wet room with an open shower opposite a large mirror that hung above the sink and bathroom cabinets. The water was running as she stripped naked and looked at her slightly pink skin in the mirror. Pink skin that would turn brown by morning. In the shower she let the water run over her body, washing away the sticky residue on her limbs. She wanted to make sure she looked her best. Even if nothing came of it she needed this. She wanted a reason to make the effort for someone. She had only really done that for Roger and the thought of doing it for David was far more exciting. 

Both of them were standing in front of their wardrobes. Julia was suddenly regretting not packing more clothes whilst David was regretting not refreshing his collection of tired looking shirts more regularly. He had trimmed down his overgrown stubble and made the effort to tame his slightly wild curls. He had finished writing in time to shower again quickly and make sure he looked his best. Standing in his tight white boxer shorts he picked out a plain collared tshirt and a pair of dark cream trousers. He wasn’t great at fashion and more often than not bought the whole outfit the model was wearing on the website he was buying from so he knew it would go together. Julia however liked to stay up to date with fashion and picked out a chocolate brown spaghetti strap, satin, bias cut midi dress that she knew flattered her curves and a pair of gold block heeled sandals. Considering her limited options, she was pleased with her choice as she removed the white towel wrapped around her and stepped into a plain black silk thong and matching strapless bra. She had curled her shoulder length hair like she would usually wear it at home and ran her fingers through it, so the curls framed her face. A slick coat of black mascara emphasised her long eyelashes and she looked in the mirror as she applied a layer of soft coral lipstick to her lips before rubbing them together to even out the colour. 

David buckled his expensive leather tan belt and stepped into an equally as expensive pair of soft leather loafers. His bedroom was as modern as the rest of his home. His bed was made with military precision, a habit he had not grown out of since leaving the army. There were contemporary monochrome illustrations of men and women in various clinches dotted around the white walls. He was standing in front of a large mirror which rested against one of the walls. He appraised his outfit choice, not entirely sure it was him, but he looked smart. He was excited about dinner. Julia was nervous and had resorted to a small wine to help take the edge off. Slipping her dress over her body and fastening her sandals she placed her lipstick in her gold clutch bag and her bank card. She wasn’t expecting him to pay for dinner. They were two new acquaintances going for food. She had spent the last half hour convincing herself of this and now at 7.55pm she had almost started to believe it. She was happy with what she saw in the mirror. It was only then the doubts crept in. What if this was just a casual meal? Had she made too much effort? Draining her wine glass and realising it was too late to do anything about it she switched the bedroom light off and made her way downstairs. 

The knock on the door came bang on 8pm. Taking a few deep breaths and smoothing her dress down Julia opened the door to David. The floral scent of her rose perfume hit him first. David didn’t breathe as he took in the loose chestnut curls falling around her now tanned face. Her skin was radiant and glimmered in the soft light of the hallway. Julia noticed David biting his bottom lip as he took in her glossy full lips. He had made an effort and he looked more sophisticated than he had earlier. His hair was less unkempt, and his trimmed stubble highlighted his structured cheekbones and chiselled jawline. “Thanks for the invite”. Julia’s smooth voice caused him to release the air he was holding in his lungs and he let out a large breath. Relieved she hadn’t ignored him and amazed at just how stunning she looked. 

“I’m glad you answered” David stepped into the doorway as she gestured for him to step in whilst she collected her bag. “You look lovely by the way”. Shaking off her embarrassment at his comment she turned to him hoping he wouldn’t notice the faint blush in her cheeks.

“Thanks. You don’t scrub up too badly” David eyed her as she ran her hand through her hair as she spoke to him. Her admission clearly making her nervous. 

“I hope you like seafood. I’ve booked us a table at my favourite restaurant on the island”

“I love seafood” Julia was grateful he had instigated the conversation and they continued to discuss the restaurant as she locked the door to the villa and followed him to the driveway of his villa. A silver two-seater Mercedes was parked in the driveway and the lights flashed as he unlocked it. He opened the passenger door for her to get in. Slipping into the black leather seats she could smell his spicy aftershave engrained in the car before he even got into the driving seat. David couldn’t help but notice how the seatbelt emphasised her chest as it nestled between her breasts. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the driveway, eager to get their evening underway. The journey was dark as they travelled through down the hills towards the twinkling lights of the main town.

Pulling into the harbour David parked his car up on the street and held the door open. He took Julia’s hand as she climbed out of the car. Julia noted the warmth she had felt in his hands earlier as they massaged her back. David let go of her hand and locked up the car as she walked alongside him towards the restaurant. The restaurant was a large white house that looked out over the sea. There was a large decked seating area out the back with a long stone pier jutting out into the sea. Fairy lights had been hung all around and they twinkled against the dark sky. The restaurant was busy, but the waiter recognised David immediately. As they were led to their table Julia felt David’s hand rest on the small of her back. David and Julia drew glances from the other diners as they walked through the indoor restaurant to the seats outside. They were a good looking couple together and David could see a number of diners admiring Julia as Julia noticed a number of diners admiring David. 

They were led to a round table for two and David immediately ordered a bottle of wine for them as Julia perused the menu. She spent some time trying to interpret the Greek descriptions before giving in and looking pleadingly towards him. He would not have been surprised if she had known Greek however the large hazel eyes looking at him now made it quite clear she didn’t have a clue. “I’ll order for us if you want?”

“Please. My Greek is non-existent I’m afraid”

“I’m about 70% Greek, 30% Scottish now”

“hmm maybe I need a bit of Greek in me” The words had left her lips before she realised what she had said. David’s explosive laughter had immediately followed, and she joined him. 

“I wouldn’t be saying that too loudly if I was you. I think there are a few people in here who would happily volunteer their services” Julia saw the glint in his eye as he joked with her. His gleaming white teeth stood out as he smiled at her, his eyes on hers.

Feeling a little flustered Julia excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving David to order their food. David watched her as she walked away from the table. Her silk dress caressed her womanly curves and defined her peachy bum. Slightly irritated at the waiter blocking his view as she returned, she was already seated when he finished. Julia lifted her wine glass towards him “Cheers to new friends”. Clinking his glass with her “To new friends and a great evening”.

The meal had been delicious. Julia had closed her eyes as the fish David has ordered melted in her mouth. She could see why this was his favourite restaurant. Their eyes had met several times across the table as they ate. David had nearly come undone several times at the sight of her moist lips wrapping around her fork as she looked at him. The wine had relaxed them both and Julia had explained her dramatic divorce relieved to get it off her chest. David had read about Roger Penhaligon and would not have put the two of them together. He also much preferred her maiden name. Julia Montague sounded far more alluring than Julia Penhaligon. “What about you? Any partner? Girlfriend?” Her question had baffled him at first. 

“No. Nobody. I wouldn’t be here with you if that was the case” He was confused at her assuming he would bring her out for dinner if he was with anyone else.

“Oh. I see. I just assumed… I suppose I assumed you’d taken pity on me being on my own” Julia had assumed this at first but also hoped it was because he wanted to take her out. David paused for a moment considering what she had said. He hadn’t really thought that she wouldn’t assume this was him asking her for dinner because he wanted to spend more time with her. 

“Sorry. I actually invited you because I wanted to get to know you better. I hope that’s ok?” She was running her hand through her hair again exposing her neck to him. Her diamond and gold hooped earrings glittered in the light. 

“It’s ok. I just thought someone like you would be with someone”

“someone like me?”

Julia shifted uncomfortably in her chair. The silk of her dress suddenly clinging to her warm skin. The evening was still hot and her awkwardness was emphasising it even more. “Someone as…well… someone as good looking as you”

“Good looking?” David smiled at her admission and sat back in his chair enjoying her discomfort as he stared at her intently. Her eyes rolling at his response and light smile tugging on her lips.

“You know you’re good looking. Nearly every woman in this restaurant along with a handful of men couldn’t keep their eyes off you when we walked in”

At this point the waiter came over and handed them both a dessert menu. Pleased at the welcome interruption Julia took the menu and placed it on the table. Aware that she wouldn’t understand a word of it. David didn’t even take the menu and instead said something in Greek and handed her menu back to the waiter. “If you’ll excuse me” He stood up and placed his napkin on the table in front of him. Walking around the table towards Julia he bent down behind her. His breath against her ear as he whispered “Those people you saw couldn’t keep their eyes off you and neither can I. You look beautiful” His lips brushed against her skin as he spoke sending shivers of pleasure down Julia’s spine. In the time it had taken her to turn her head to him he was gone, snaking his way through the tables towards the bathroom. 

Dessert arrived within seconds not allowing Julia to fully take in what had just happened. Had he really just admitted he thought she looked beautiful? The waiter placed a large plate in the centre of the table with a large slice of a layered sponge dessert on it. He had clearly ordered a dessert for them to share. Taking all of this in she fiddled with the spoon in front of her. She felt the trace of David’s warm palm run across her bare upper back as he returned. David could see her shyly watching him, a loose curl having escaped from behind her ear. He reached forward and gently tucked it behind her ear. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You don’t realise how attractive you are. I think it was fairly clear the effect you had on me this afternoon” He raised his eyebrows as he referred to his hard on by the pool. Taking his spoon, he scooped up a piece of the cake and held it out towards her “Here try this. It’s unbelievable”.

Julia curled her lips into a sly smile when he mentioned the effect she had on him. Taking away the need for her to respond she let him move the spoon towards her mouth. The lemon dessert was as delicious as he had made out and the delicate flavour mixed with him feeding her it made it all the better. David watched her take the spoon in her mouth and close her eyes as she enjoyed the taste of the food. Her face filled with pleasure as she chewed and swallowed the mouthful of dessert. A face he wanted to see in a very different scenario. “Your turn”. This time Julia took a scoop of the dessert and offered it to his mouth. She had dropped her head to the side as she waited for him to take her offering. His hand wrapped around hers as she guided the spoon into his mouth. They had both become increasingly unaware of their surroundings as they locked eyes, their chemistry building and the air around them charged with their attraction for one another. 

By the time it came to paying the bill Julia grabbed her clutch bag but David waved it away. He had settled the bill on his visit to the bathroom earlier. “Well it’s my treat next time” She was a modern woman and appreciated being treated but did not expect it. 

“You’re on” David reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her out her chair as they bid farewell to the waiter and made their way back into the street. Her hand was still in his as they walked out into the quiet street. “I’ve sorted a lift back to the villa”. They had both drank too much for him to risk driving them home. “It will only be a couple of minutes”. 

“Thanks for tonight. I enjoyed it” Julia gripped his hand a little tighter as she thanked him. She meant every word of what she said. It was day 1 of 14 away from her normal life and she had set the standards high for the remainder of her stay. 

David was looking down at his phone, sorting the lift out and he looked up, the white light of his phone lighting up the space around them. “Me too” Locking his phone and plunging them back into the dark night he put his phone in his back pocket. “Who says its over though” Quicker than it took for Julia to realise what he was doing he had let go of her hand and spun her around to face him. His hand now on the small of her back pulling her lower body to his and his other hand on the side of her face. His thumb caressed against her cheek as his large hand ran into her hair and gently pulled her face to his. She made the move before he did. Her lips connected with his. David could feel her soft lips on his own as she kissed him. Her hands resting on his waist as her hips pushed against his own. He lowered his hand from her back over her pert cheeks, feeling them through the thin fabric of her dress and his kiss deepening at her now obvious choice of underwear. Julia felt his kiss deepen and she returned the sentiment feeling herself becoming breathless as his touch. She let out a small moan of satisfaction as he tenderly bit her bottom lip. A bright white pair of lights was suddenly directed straight at them causing them both to pull away from one another and squint in the direction of glaring light. Their lift had arrived. David pulled her back towards him and placed a long, tender kiss on her lips. “Let’s go” Taking her hand again he pulled her towards the waiting car.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner date continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments. I love reading the positive feedback. You are all so supportive and great!
> 
> Bit late updating this week. I'll be struggling to update this and viewpoints for the next couple of weeks due to work and social commitments, however I have a week off work coming up soon so I will be on it!!

3.

The car journey seemed to take forever. The driver was a friend of David’s who was heading home in the same direction as them. Despite being in full view of their kiss earlier he didn’t seem to take the hint that neither of them were in the mood for his conversation. Their main goal was to get back to one of their villas as quickly as they could. David had his hand resting on Julia’s thigh as the car snaked into the hills. His desire to move his hand further up her leg was there but this wasn’t the time. Julia tensed her thigh under his touch. An electric feeling jolting through her as he had placed his hand there. She could see his jaw clenching between answering his friend’s questions in Greek. His impatience at the length of the journey etched on his face. Julia reached out her own hand and placed it over his. Entwining her fingers in his as he turned his head towards her. David was no longer listening to the voice from the driver’s seat. She had his undivided attention yet again that evening. Her skin and her dress shimmered in the darkness. He lifted their interlocked hands towards his lips and placed a tender kiss on the back of hers as they finally pulled up in front of his villa.

Julia stepped out as David thanked his friend and said his goodbyes. She knew she had a choice. She could say her good night and go back to her villa but she knew that’s not what she wanted. What she wanted was walking towards her, his white t-shirt tight against his body and his ravishing smile directed straight at her. David watched her shift self-consciously as he walked towards her. Her hand was running through her hair, something he recognised she did when she was feeling unsure of herself. He ran his eyes down the full length of her body, drinking in the view of her. Approaching her he pulled her to him. His lips meeting hers and picking up exactly where they had left off before they got in the car. This kiss was deeper and more passionate, their lust for one another evident as he began to push them in the direction of the villa’s entrance. Julia let him lead her, his hips and legs pushing her backwards until her back was up against what she assumed was his front door. 

She could taste the sweet hint of lemon on his lips from their dessert earlier mixed with the wine and the heady scent of his spicy aftershave was driving her wild. She kissed him back with fervour. Her arms were draped around his neck as she let his hands roam around her waist and then down to her buttocks as he pulled her hips against his. His excitement obvious as she grinded against him. Their intentions were clear. David had never kissed anyone like this before. Her mouth was as equally skilled as his, her tongue catching against his and rolling against him, toying with him. He softly bit her bottom lip again, eager to hear the soft moan she had emitted earlier. They were both becoming breathless, the heat of the evening and the moment becoming too much as she had to turn her head away from his kiss to catch her breath. Julia came to her senses slightly as she saw that they were in fact outside his front door as her whole body responded to his hands on her. She melted into his touch as she removed her hands from around his neck and ran them down the front of his chest, feeling his firm, toned muscles. This gave David the chance to move his own hands from around her and run them up the front of her body, skimming over her stomach and breasts before settling around her face, his hands cupping each cheek as he softly pulled her head to his. Her hair was more tousled than before, and her pink lips were swollen from their kiss. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she blinked in his direction waiting for his next move. He kissed her gently this time. A long, simple kiss on her lips before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys.

Julia was slightly taken aback as she walked into his villa. The layout was the same as hers, but she hadn’t expected such a stark, clinical interior. Whereas hers was quite luxurious with marble tops and flowing fabrics, David’s was very white. There was hardly any colour apart from black and brown accents here and there. It looked like a bachelor pad. It had all the mod cons with a large flat screen TV hung on the wall, in front of a white sofa. She followed him into the kitchen and placed her bag on the kitchen top. “Drink?” David had walked straight over to his fridge and was peering inside of it. He turned to look at her questioningly when she didn’t respond. She was too busy staring at how hot he was. He held up a bottle of wine and she nodded as he opened the drawer to find a corkscrew. Julia walked up behind him, her self-consciousness from earlier on the driveway having abated, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pushed herself up against his back running her hands up onto his chest as she placed featherlight kisses along the side of his neck. Her mouth moving up to nibble on his ear lobe. David let go of the wine and corkscrew realising it was a waste of time trying to open it and would no doubt be a waste of a bottle if he did. He whipped himself around to face her pulling her into him, craving her mouth on his. The silk of her dress was thin enough that he could feel every curve of her body under his fingertips, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to touch her soft skin and see her in all her glory. Seizing the moment, he indicated they should go upstairs as a coy smile appeared on Julia’s lips.

Julia let him walk her up the curved staircase, his hand caressing the nape of her neck and his eyes full of desire for her. Moments of clarity kept kicking in when she realised, she had known David for less than 24 hours and she shouldn’t really be rushing into anything. After all she didn’t know all that much about him but the way he was looking at her made her forget those thoughts in an instant. David opened the door to his room, and she took in the large, pristine king size bed. She walked over to the sensual illustrations on the wall, examining them before walking over to the glass doors that led out to the balcony. The rippling water of the sea shone under the moonlight and the sky was dotted with stars. It was a beautiful sight. David appreciated it from where he stood. The night sky was one of his favourite parts about living in Corfu and as he had more reason to appreciate it tonight with Julia’s womanly figure silhouetted against the doors. She turned slowly as she heard him approaching her. She lifted her hand to one strap of her dress causing him to pause in front of her. Dropping the strap from her shoulder she pulled her arm out of it before doing the same with the other and releasing the fabric. David waited in anticipation as the silky chocolate fabric pooled on the floor around her sandaled feet. Julia felt a hint of satisfaction as his eyes grew wider and the bulge in his trousers grew bigger. 

David’s hands ran over the smooth skin of her body as she tugged at the bottom of his tshirt, pulling it over his head. Her hands ran through the hair on his chest as she trailed kisses across his shoulders and neck before he returned the favour. Sucking and licking at the sweet spot behind her ear. That’s when he heard her moan as she tilted her head to the side encouraging him more. It was the same moan he had heard from her earlier. Her increasingly soft moans made his penis twitch and grow harder, pushing against his boxers and trousers with nowhere to go. He had Julia up against the glass door, her back pressed against the cool surface. The mixture of the hot room and the cold glass only heightening her senses more. Pushing herself away for some reprieve she pushed David in the direction of his bed, all the while with her lips still on his. Pushing him down on the edge of the bed she remained standing as he moved his kisses down her body and lavished attention across her stomach. He was surprised at how confident she was in the bedroom and how she took charge, directing him where she wanted him to be. 

The moisture between Julia’s legs was pooling against her thighs as she stood in front of David. His hands all over her body. She needed him and she needed him soon. Kneeling her legs either side of him on the bed she straddled him and let his face nestle between her breasts as he fumbled for the strap on her bra. She reached for his belt, unbuckling it with ease as he still struggled to undo her clasp. With eagerness and frustration getting the better of her she pushed David back, so he was laid on the bed, his legs hanging off the side. He watched her as she sat astride him and reached behind her undoing the clasp. In what was sure to be one of the many highlights of this evening he watched as her full, round breasts became exposed. Her perfect round, soft pink nipples erect in excitement and arousal. He was completely unaware of the smile on his face until he noticed Julia smirking at his obvious pleasure in seeing them. 

His bare chest pressed against hers felt good as he sat upright again and ran his hands into her hair devouring her. Julia’s hips reacted instinctively to the pleasure, grinding against him as his lips left her mouth and travelled down her neck and chest until his tongue was on one of her nipples, licking a circle around it before he took it in his mouth causing yet another wave of pleasure to travel down between her legs. “Oh David” was all she could moan as she writhed on top of him, desperate for more. David wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He wanted to spend more time exploring every detail of her exquisite body, but he also knew things were becoming time sensitive. 

Strong hands cupped Julia’s bottom as David lifted and flipped her over so she was now sitting on the side of the bed and David stood before her. She instinctively reached out to complete the job she had started before, unbuttoning and unzipping David’s trousers and letting him pull them down and remove them. The protrusion from his boxer shorts making Julia hungry for him. She quickly bent down and removed her gold sandals as he kicked his trousers away. Bringing her head back up their eyes met. David was standing above her, her eyes were looking straight into his, her pupils wide and dark. Julia was a real woman and at that moment he thought she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Julia on the other hand was looking at David in complete disbelief that she was about to have sex with one of the hottest men she had ever had her hands on. Bringing her feet up onto the bed Julia edged backwards towards the head board as he crawled on top of her. His hand was in her hair again, his other hand running down the side of her body, skimming along her boob and waist and across the top of her underwear heading to where she wanted him most. His breath was warm against her neck as he kissed her and ran his hand between her legs. She felt good and wet. He rubbed against her thong, circling over her clit as he applied pressure and felt her legs part for him. There was no denying she was ready for him. As ready for him as he was her. One of Julia’s hands had roamed down his chest as he touched her, grazing against his hard length. She deftly pulled down the elastic of his boxers finally releasing his dick from the confines of his tight boxers. Wrapping her hands around it she sized him up. He was as large as she had predicted earlier, and her thoughts turned to how he would feel inside her just as David pulled her underwear aside and inserted a finger inside of her. 

The unexpected wave of pleasure causing her to let out a loud moan. Sensing her enjoyment, he continued to move his finger inside her, rubbing his thumb over where he knew she would feel it most. Julia was close to coming. She held off though, focussing on running her hand up and down him as she kissed and bit at his shoulder. Their moans and groans echoed off the bedroom walls until David was kneeling, sliding her underwear down her long, slender, never ending legs having already removed his own. He looked down as she laid there, smooth and bare skinned, her folds slick with her own moisture, ready for him. Hovering above her he let her guide him towards her. She ran his tip along her, lubricating him and teasing him all at once. He edged in slowly, her warmth and tightness consuming him as he pushed further. He let her adjust to him until he felt her legs wrap around him, urging him into her. He thrust deep into her as he rested his hands either side of her head. Finding his rhythm, he thrust slowly at first. Julia matched his thrusts “faster, harder” her words coming out in gasps as she revelled in the feeling of him inside of him. Picking up speed and deepening his thrusts he looked down at her face as her hands gripped the headboard behind her. Her lips were parted as she panted in enjoyment and her skin glowed with sweat. The force of his thrusts caused her breasts to rise and fall with every move. He could hear her moans becoming louder and feel her beginning to tighten around him. He thrust until she was coming loudly, writhing beneath him as her walls clenched around him causing his own body to shudder in ecstasy as spilled inside her. Julia felt her body tremble with waves of pleasure as she came down from her orgasm with him still in her. Opening her eyes, she found him looking at her, smiling, sweat glistening on his forehead. He peppered her lips and with soft kisses before pulling out of her and laying on his back beside her.

They both laid naked, next to one another, catching their breath. Julia was the first to move her head sideways to look at him. she spotted the red marks that her own mouth had made on his shoulders. Her teeth marks beginning to swell against his golden skin. As his breathing settled David reached out his arm towards Julia and wrapped it around her, pulling her towards him. She shuffled along to be closer to him. The smell of his aftershave still present on his skin. David turned his head to Julia, her cheeks were rosy and her face shone with a post coital glow. He pressed a kiss against her forehead as she raised her eyes up to his face. “You ok?” His voice was caring as he checked in with her. He considered from what she had said at the restaurant that she probably hadn’t slept with anyone since her ex-husband. Her gaze was distant as she looked at him. He could tell her mind was somewhere else. Julia didn’t regret what had happened at all but laying here, the excitement and adrenaline of the moment subsiding and the wine wearing off she considered how alive she felt. The divorce had been cruel. Her body had ached with exhaustion and the anxiety and tension she carried around with her on a daily basis during the proceedings had become normal to her. Lying next to David she felt relaxed for the first time in over a year. She was sure it was partly because she had got away from the city and mostly because she had just had possibly the best sex she’d had since before marrying Roger. 

“I’m more than ok. Do all your dinner guests get this treatment?” 

David eyed her playfully. She raised one eyebrow at him waiting for his response. “Maybe you will have to come to dinner with me again and you can find out.”

Twisting onto her front, Julia propped herself up on her elbows, her face hovering David’s. “Hmm. A tempting offer…” She kissed him, a sensuous full kiss before pulling away just as David began to respond, “…I’ll give it some thought”.

David watched as she sat up and padded her way to his bathroom. Her naked hips swaying with confidence. He took in their clothing scattered on the bedroom floor, her knickers and bra flung in different directions. David liked order. He climbed out of bed and quickly scooped up the items of clothing and laid them in an orderly fashion on the chair in the corner of his room. He could hear Julia shuffling around in the EnSuite, the toilet flushing, the taps being turned on and off and then the shadow of her figure cascading over the bedroom floor as she walked back into the bedroom. Even with his drunken haze wearing off he admired her curvaceous but slim figure and stood in awe of her as she approached him. 

Julia smiled at David as she saw his eyes staring wildly at her as she came back into the room. She was enjoying his appreciation of her body as much as she was his. She headed in his direction slipping her arms back round his shoulders and allowing her nipples to lightly graze the dark hair on his chest. David felt his cock reacting to her proximity again as it hardened, ready for action and grazed against Julia’s thigh. Julia felt it against her leg and raised her eyebrow at David, an amused yet soft smile on her face. They both looked down between them before looking back up and letting out a small giggle before catching one another’s lips in a relaxed, lazy kiss. “I should get going”. Julia didn’t want to outstay her welcome, and in the bathroom, she had already decided she wouldn’t be staying over. She was here for a holiday to get a break, not a holiday romance that would confuse her healing heart. A bit of fun never hurt anyone, but she was self-aware enough to know that once she fell for someone she fell fast and hard and this was not the time or the place.

“Stay…you don’t have to leave” David held her waist still as she unwrapped her arms from around him and held into his shoulders. Their lower bodies still pressed against one another. He wasn’t sure why he had asked her to stay. Usually he liked to get whatever conquest he had just had out the house before morning and enjoy a good night’s sleep with no awkward conversation the next morning. He knew Julia was classier than that though and he could see from her face that she had already made her mind up. He kissed her lips again quickly, desperate for one last kiss.

“I’d love to, but I feel that I should probably sleep in my own villa on the first night of my holiday” she knew it was a rubbish excuse, but it was better than no, or I might fall desperately in love with you over the next two weeks. She leaned in and kissed David as he had just kissed her before stepping away from him and picking her neatly folded dress off the chair. Forgoing her underwear, she slipped the dress over her head as David pulled his trousers back on.

“At least let me walk you to your door then” David led her out of his bedroom and back down the curved staircase. Julia followed with her shoes and underwear in hand. She stood in the entrance way as David went and collected her handbag. The large hallway mirror highlighted the tell-tale signs of their bedroom activities. She had done her best to avoid the bathroom mirror as she cleaned herself up. Looking now though she saw how dishevelled her hair now looked and the red marks springing up around her neck and collarbone from David biting and sucking at her. Biting her lip slightly she tried not to smirk at her appearance. She was a mixture of horrified and proud of herself, if only Roger could see her now. Not so frigid anymore! Her thoughts were interrupted by David returning with her belongings. 

Knowing she was naked under her thin dress was a massive distraction on the short journey from his front door to hers. David would have her there and then again if he could. Reaching in her bag for her keys, Julia’s hair fell in front of her face. Looking back up at David she smiled through the curled lock that had fallen. “Thank you for a lovely evening David”.

Reaching out and tucking the stray curl behind her ear he moved forward and kissed her cheek, feeling her eyelash flutter against his face as she closed her eyes at his touch. “Good night Julia”. He stood aside as she pushed the front door open and entered her villa. Julia turned to get one last view of him before she went to bed in the hope of dreaming about him and their evening. She flashed him a ravishing grin as she faced him, one hand resting against the door, the other full of her belongings. “Good night David”

Her beautiful smile was enough. He had the image he wanted to remember for the end of their evening as he turned and walked back towards his own villa. About to exit the driveway he heard her silken voice cut through the night sky “Pop round tomorrow, I’ll make us some lunch”. He swivelled on the spot, his reply on the tip of his tongue as her door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arrrgh what a week for Richard and Keeley news btw!
> 
> Richard/David/Dave and his Calvin Klein shoot....praise THE lord!
> 
> Also Keeley's welcome return to Instagram and her posting like there is no tomorrow. 
> 
> The planets are aligning!


	4. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Julia's holiday and the morning after the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering covering each day of the holiday as a chapter but perhaps this might be a bit much. I will see how things go. Work is super busy so I am trying to update when I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one - not written anything for a couple of weeks so took me a while to get back into it.

An irritating yet familiar sound disrupted Julia’s peaceful sleep. Reaching out to the bedside table she grabbed her phone and swiftly tuned her alarm off, cursing herself for not remembering to switch her usual 6am wake up call off when she arrived yesterday. Rolling back in bed she could still smell him, his cologne on her skin and in her hair. A wry smile formed as she recalled her and David’s encounter last night as she lay, still in her dress, under a cool white sheet. She had expected to wake up regretting what had happened, she wasn’t used to giving herself up so easily to anyone let alone someone she barely knew. She did regret drinking so much though as she felt the self-induced headache beginning to start and became acutely aware of how much she needed water. 

Swinging her legs out of the king size bed Julia made her way downstairs trying to ignore the queasy feeling rising in her stomach. Despite the early hour the sun was shining brightly. Julia noted the empty wine and beer bottles on the side from the day before with David and sighed to herself as she opened the large fridge to grab a cold bottle of water. Grateful of the cool liquid quenching her thirst and dry mouth she downed the lot, wiping her hand across her wet lips as she slid the bifold doors open and stepped outside. The outside area was mostly shaded, and she took a seat on the sofa her and David had shared yesterday. Her headache was making her eyes feel heavy and she closed them, letting the sound of the local birds and insects distract her from the dull thud. Feeling drowsy again Julia laid herself out on the outdoor sofa, pulling the nearest cushion under her head, his scent filling the air around her again. It was like he was there. Opening her eyes gingerly she checked, both in hope and in horror as she did not want to be caught in her hungover state and still in last nights clothes. Closing her eyes again, satisfied he wasn’t there she buried her face into the cushion, realising it was that which smelled so strongly of his aftershave. A wave of excitement passed over her before her tiredness overcame her. Within minutes she was laid on her front, her now wild curls concealing most of her face as she fell back into a deep sleep.

It was 10am. David couldn’t remember when he had last had a night of unbroken sleep. His medication had stopped the nightmares that had plagued him most of his life but not his insomnia. His mind worked overtime, constantly thinking and evaluating everything. It was part of the reason his books were so successful. His meticulous detail and need for perfection was a blessing and a curse. He reached his arms and legs out, into a full body stretch and sat himself up. A small hint of gold metal caught his eye as he pulled his covers back. Picking it up he twirled a diamond earring between his thumb and forefinger and thought of Julia. The vision of her sitting opposite him in the restaurant, laughing, her head thrown back, her curls bouncing and the light catching against her diamond earrings as she brought her head back, her eyes meeting his, a radiant smile on her face. David now had a smile on his own face. She was a woman of substance and intelligence. Someone who had shown a modicum of interest in his life and not his bank balance. Lost in thought he shook himself back to reality. He had spent one night with her; had known her less than twenty-four hours and he couldn’t just run towards the first person who had made him feel good about himself for a long time. Placing the earring on the side he got up and made his bed with military precision, ensuring each fold and crease was smoothed out before heading into the bathroom. He let the warm water of the shower beat against his skin as he reluctantly washed away Julia’s scent and touch from his body.

David had dressed casually in a pair of navy-blue shorts and a white round neck t-shirt. He was lucky to know enough people on the island that would collect him on their way into town every now and again when he left his car there. The trip to town this time was filled with far less anticipation than last nights and admittedly far less enjoyable. His friend had pulled up next to his silver Mercedes and he bid him farewell. The town was all hustle and bustle at this time, and he could smell the fresh wares of the local market stalls. Meandering down to the colourful stalls he nodded his head and greeted the locals who had come to accept him as part of their community. He made a beeline for the baked goods stalled and bought a variety of breads and sweet pastries before picking up a range of colour fruit and vegetables, meats and cheeses. His arms were full as he walked back to his car. He was unsure just how drunk Julia had been last night or if she would even remember inviting him for lunch but either way, he knew the cupboards would be pretty much bare at hers. Snaking back up the hills towards the villa David pulled in at a small local supermarket to pick up some essentials for himself and also for her. He made this trip weekly for the owner of Julia’s villa. His usual neighbour was elderly and didn’t have the mobility anymore to get out and about. Unbeknown to Julia, John had become a trusted friend to David, and he was sad to hear he had become too unwell to travel recently. David couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever be well enough to travel to Corfu again and it played on his mind that perhaps that day he had dropped him off at the airport was perhaps the last he would see of him. 

For the second time that day an irritating sound woke Julia. She could hear rustling from deep inside the house. Completely unaware of the time, she padded into the house, her mouth dry again but her headache less prominent. She could hear the rustling coming from outside the front door. She was amazed it had managed to wake her from this distance. Without thinking she swung the door open, still drowsy from sleep and jumped back quickly as a plastic carrier bag full of food collapsed over the door ledge, quickly followed by several more. David had knocked and when she hadn’t answered he had assumed the worst. She was more than likely ignoring him, trying to forget last night and her offer of lunch. Not wanting to waste the food he had begun to pile up the shopping when the door had flung open. He was hunched over the boot of his car collecting some of the fresh bread from the market when he heard her shriek and caught her jumping back slightly. Julia had looked up and with a look of horror, slammed the door shut as quickly as she had opened it. David had not expected to see her looking quite so amazingly dishevelled and yet so equally sexy in the seconds he had caught sight of her, still in her silk dress and her hair wild. Julia rushed to the closest mirror and took in her reflection. _“Fucking great”_ she whispered to herself in annoyance. Smoothing her hair back down and quickly pinching some colour into her cheeks she went back to the front door and opened it enough to poke her head out. David at this point was placing the last of the shopping on the doorstep.

“Sorry if I woke you. I was just in town and thought I would pick you up a few things whilst the market was on”

Julia couldn’t understand how it was possible he was more good looking than yesterday. She self consciously tried to tame her hair as she spoke;

“That’s very kind of you. Thank you. Sorry. I was up early and then fell asleep again. I think my body is trying to catch up on 18 years of 4 hours sleep a night”. 

“I can carry this lot in for you if you want?” Everything in Julia was screaming yes and David could see her becoming more self-conscious as she contemplated his question. He made to pick up the bags again as Julia still stood hidden behind the front door. “Julia…how about I let you go get sorted and I will pack this stuff away. I know my way around”. Julia could have kissed him in relief.

“Thank fuck for that. I am so embarrassed. I don’t make a habit of sleeping in last nights clothing…just so you know” and with that she swung the door open and disappeared swiftly up the stairs. Laughing to himself David entered the house. 

Julia was thankful she didn’t have long to think as she whipped her dress off and showered quickly. She ran a brush through her damp hair and picked a floral wrap dress to wear. Her pink skin from yesterday had turned brown and the pink of her dress brought out her new tan. She slicked on a coat of mascara and some lip balm before she skipped downstairs again, feeling much better about her appearance and far more refreshed than fifteen minutes ago. 

Walking into the kitchen she found it empty. She walked into the adjoining living room and then outside and there was no sign of David. Her heart sank slightly. She hadn’t considered he was literally only bringing the shopping in. Feeling deflated she grabbed an apple from the freshly stocked fruit bowl on the marbled topped island in the centre of the kitchen and flopped herself down on the cream, woven sofa in the living room. The living room was spacious and overlooked the garden and swimming pool. It was stylishly decorated with colourful artwork adorning the walls. The complete opposite of David’s monochrome room of the same size and shape. Taking a bite from her apple she let its crisp juiciness fill her mouth and let her mind wander back to David and last night. Roger had certainly never had that effect on her. She had loved Roger once. He was safe at the time and looked after her, but it was not a passionate love. It was gentle and solid, but they had a different idea of what their marriage should be like. As Julia became more successful his wish for her to be a dedicated housewife grew and the more she refused the more he strayed from their marriage. It angered her to still feel upset when she thought of the wasted years she had spent with him. She no longer grieved for her marriage but the time she had lost. Completely lost in thought she had not even noticed David. 

David had taken his own shopping home before returning. David watched her from the kitchen island, totally consumed in her own thoughts. Her long tanned, slim legs were crossed in front of her and the pink dress she was wearing emphasised her full breasts. As he ran his eyes up her body, he admired her face in profile. Her full lips glossy with apple juice and her long eyelashes fluttering as she blinked. Her hair was damp and skimming her shoulders. Not wanting to alarm her he walked towards her softly and said her name “Julia”. She suddenly turned her head to face him, a little startled at his presence before her face creased into the same radiant smile she had flashed at him when he left her last night. 

“David. Sorry I was daydreaming and didn’t hear you” Julia stood from the sofa and properly took him in. His white t-shirt was tight enough against his body that she could make out his muscly chest and stomach that she had her hands all over not that long ago. His eyes as blue as the sky were looking straight at her, waiting for her to continue. She walked by him towards the kitchen again, “Thank you for the shopping. It seems a little unfair that I offered you lunch, and you were the one who went out and bought it. Let me get my purse” She fumbled around in her gold clutch that was still on the dining table from last night. “How much was it?” She pulled out some money as David’s hand closed around hers. 

“I don’t want anything. I have an agreement with John. I buy his shopping, he buys me wine.” He kept hold of her hand as she brought her head up to face him. “honestly Julia. I don’t want your money”

“Sounds like the kind of agreement John would make”. His proximity was making her flush. She could feel a wave of heat coursing through their joined hands and into the rest of her body. She flicked her eyes back down to their hands and back to David. “David” She had only just let his name escape her mouth before he pressed his lips against hers. He couldn’t resist her. Standing so close to her he noticed the freckles now scattered across her nose and cheeks from the sun and he could smell the apple scent on her breath before he tasted it on her lips. He kissed her delicately, less rushed than any of their previous kisses. She let him languidly flick his tongue against hers and move his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb against her skin. It ended too soon as he pulled away, his thumb still caressing her cheek. She lifted her own hand to meet his on her cheek and brought it down in front of them their fingers entwined together. This time she pressed her lips firmly against his, teasing him as she pulled back when he began to respond before chasing his lips again, toying with him before they were laughing together, and David had his arms on her waist pinching and tickling her until she pulled away. “Ok, I deserved that” Her hands now held up in surrender, her voice breathless and only encouraging David more. He watched as she began searching in the cupboards and pulling out equipment and ingredients. “Let’s have some lunch”.

David watched Julia intently as she chopped and prepared a salad for them, admiring how her hands skilfully handled and washed the ingredients. “You seem like you know what you’re doing”. 

“Years of preparing meals for a husband who believes a woman’s place is in the home will do that”

“I somehow don’t see you being the dutiful housewife” Julia looked up and smirked at him, one eyebrow raised. A look she had given him a handful of times already since her arrival. There was something in the way that she raised that eyebrow that did things to him he didn’t expect. It was mischievous and naughty, and he liked it.

“No. That was part of the problem…alongside the fact I’m not twenty years younger with a pair of massive tits” 

“Well it’s his loss. Your tits are great and there’s not much to be said about being younger…believe me”

Julia picked up a slice of cucumber and bit into it as she contemplated David’s response. “you sound like you are speaking from experience”

David felt himself blush at his obvious admission and smiled as she popped the rest of the cucumber in her mouth and continued to slice some more. “Aye. It can get a bit lonely here sometimes”

“So you take advantage of the single, holiday makers visiting the island?” her eyes were still on him, awaiting his reaction, feeling his discomfort at her comment. 

“No, its not quite like that” even though he knew every other time but this one it was. “I just don’t get the opportunity to meet women here who interest me and everyone has needs. Most of the time they have up and left before I have woken up. It’s convenient and soul destroying all at once” He was shuffling awkwardly now and realised how sad he sounded. “I am not a complete bastard, even though I sound like one”

Julia laughed. “David. Don’t worry” This time Julia walked around to where David stood, resting her hip against the island and crossing her arms in front of her. “I don’t think you’re a bastard. Maybe a little lost but not a bastard. You just need to decide what you want.”

“Aye, I suppose. Who knows. I considered going back to the UK but I don’t know anyone there anymore and I could move back there and still be in the same position so why have the rain when you can have the sun” David shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. Sharing his years of contemplation with a woman who didn’t appear to judge him in anyway felt liberating. “Plus, single holiday makers aren’t all bad” he gave her a knowing grin as Julia slapped his arm playfully with a look of mock horror on her face.

“But they don’t interest you so considering we have had our one-night stand by rights I should have up and left by now”

“I never said they were all one-night stands”

“Oh great! That makes me feel so much better” Despite her words Julia was not offended and she pouted her lips at him flirtatiously. They both had a history and she would find it incredibly weird that someone has good looking as David hadn’t had his fair share. “Maybe I will just have to up and leave right now then” Julia turned dramatically in order to flounce away in jest.

“No chance. Your tits in that dress are way to good for me to let you walk away” David grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into him. Julia pretended to resist at first until he held her and looked down at her cleavage, but she relented as soon as he kissed her. This kiss was far more passionate than the previous one. Their desire for one another evident as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her thighs burning with desire for him as they let their tongues dance together. David backed her against the worktop and lifted her onto it. Julia instinctively wrapped her legs around him, drawing him back to her, their lips never leaving one another until David breathlessly released the admission, he was sure to regret “You interest me Julia”. A little startled Julia leant back onto the counter, her legs still around him. 

“Really?” her voice was a little higher pitched and shocked than she was expecting. 

David reached for her again, pulling her towards him “Yes…really”


	5. Day 2 (pm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Julia's lunch continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help including some Durrells inspo in seen as they are in Corfu (I miss The Durrells so much!!!)
> 
> Thank you for those who commented on my last chapter. I am always so grateful and its what makes me come back and add more to the story.

Julia held herself against David as she gasped for breath, waves of pleasure running through her as he moved inside her. After his confession he had pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his arms and kissed her. Kissed her until she couldn’t think straight. David had rapidly pulled the tie on her dress and pushed it from her shoulders. Letting the fabric fall onto the marble worktop whilst he moved a hand to her breast and teased at her nipple beneath the nude mesh of her bra. His other hand resting on her lower back, sliding her body closer to his as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. David could smell the soft, floral scent of Julia’s freshly washed hair and body as he kissed down her neck and taking over from his hand, sucking and licking at her nipples through her bra. Julia’s excitement evident as she moaned at his more intense touch. It didn’t take long for her to reach around and undo her bra to allow him better access. Her body arched towards him as he teased her and her hands grasped at the hem of his t-shirt. David let up as he allowed her to strip him of his top. The sight of her in front of him, breathless, topless and her cheeks flushed made him pause. He looked at her, his eyes appreciating the view before they met with hers. Julia’s eyes pleaded with him to touch her again, she needed his touch. David lifted his hands to Julia’s face and he ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it from her face before kissing her again.

“You are so fucking sexy” His soft Scottish accent growled between each of his kisses.

She felt a wave of pleasure rush between her thighs as he spoke, her body responding to his words. Julia’s eyes closed and she threw her head back from his lips as his hand grazed down her body and began to stroke her firmly between her legs. David peppered kisses along her long neck and collarbone as he felt the wet mesh fabric of her knickers. His own arousal was pushing against his shorts and Julia’s hand was now wandering down his own body. Julia ran her hand down his firm chest, taking her time and appreciating every well-honed muscle and the feel of his hairy chest. She expertly unbuttoned his shorts with one hand between her own gasps at his hand between her legs. Reaching into his boxers she wrapped her hand around him and began to run it up and down his long, hard dick. David gasped at her touch, his own hand stilling for a second as she worked him. Their breaths were loud and heavy in the air as they continued until Julia broke away from him.

Hopping down from the kitchen counter she stood before him, her eyes trained on him as she slid her knickers down, her tan lines showing from her day in the sun yesterday. David mirrored her, pulling his shorts and boxers off and leaving them in a pile on the floor as Julia took his hand and led him to the dining table. Perching herself on the end of the table, her feet now able to be planted firmly on the floor she wrapped her hand around David again and guided him towards her. David looked down as she ran his tip across her clitoris and across her wet folds. She did this a couple of times before she titled her hips slightly and indicated for him to push inside her. They both watched as he pushed into her, slowly to begin with before Julia grabbed his bum and began thrusting him towards her more forcefully. David quickened his pace, the sound of her gasps filling the room. She reached for his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck as she matched his pace. The feel of their naked bodies against one another turned Julia on more as he bit at her neck, the pain bringing her more pleasure. As she began to feel herself tighten around him, he let out a guttural groan and slowed his pace, pushing and spilling into her. Julia held him as he came, his head buried in her neck, sweat shining on his tanned skin. David hadn’t been able to last any longer, as soon as she had begun to tighten around him, he had released himself. Despite this he forced his hand between their warm bodies and circled his thumb around her until she was tightening again. The pleasure hadn’t taken long to build back up and as David slid out of her Julia came. Her body grinding against David’s as she shuddered in elation.

They stayed wrapped holding one another until their breathing had come back to normal. David kissed Julia’s head as she ran her hands up and down his warm, smooth back. Julia was the first to speak “That wasn’t quite what I had in mind when I invited you for lunch”. She leant back onto the table, her hands behind her, holding her up.

“Liar” David challenged as he held her waist. Julia smiled at his response. She hadn’t known it was going to happen but had certainly wanted it to.

“Hmm I suppose we needed to work up an appetite”

“There’s only one thing I am hungry for” David leant over her catching her lips in his and biting her bottom lip as he kissed her.

Julia giggled against his lips and pushed him away. “Well I am actually hungry”

David watched as she casually walked back towards the kitchen counter and leant against it. Picking at some food she placed it in her mouth as he took in her naked figure. Her breasts full and nearly grazing the cold marble worktop as she leant over. Her body was slim, but she had curves. Curves in all the right places as far as David was concerned. Julia was aware he was watching her. Usually she wouldn’t be so confident sauntering around naked but there was something about being on holiday that made her less bothered, and something about the way David looked at her.

David joined her as he began to realise he was pretty hungry after all. Coming up behind Julia he ran his hand across her back before leaning alongside her and kissing her softly on the cheek. “This all looks delicious”.

“Grab a plate and eat up” Julia picked up her wrap dress from the worktop and haphazardly wrapped it around her before throwing David his shorts from the floor.

They ate outside. Their conversation flowing. David had enquired about Julia’s career and how she had got to where she was now. He was quietly impressed at her dogged determination however he could sense her regret at the sacrifices she had to make to get there whereas he spoke freely about his time in the army. Julia noticed his face lighting up when he spoke about the friends and comradery, but she also noticed the darkness in his eyes when he mentioned the warzones he had been sent to and the pain and suffering of some of his friends. She knew not to push for more information and changed the subject swiftly. “So, seen as you’ve been here for so long you can tell me the best places to visit. What do I need to see?”

“It’s a small island but there is a lot to see. What do you fancy?”

“A quiet beach, some culture, good food”

“Everything then”

Julia laughed a little “I suppose so, yes”

“I’ll write some places down for you, but I can take you to some places”

Julia’s stomach flipped in excitement a little at his offer. “I can’t expect you to be my tour guide for the next two weeks”

“It would be my pleasure. As long as you don’t wear that dress again or we won’t get out the driveway” Julia’s dress was gaping at her chest. The soft curve of her breast exposed to him. “and please don’t raise your eyebrow like that. It only makes things worse” David motioned to his crotch.

Julia burst into laughter as David let out a long, loud breath and shook his head. “I’ll make sure I am covered up in future”

“Well, not completely” David pulled Julia from her own chair and onto his lap “You would be far too hot in this heat”.

Julia’s arm was draped around his shoulder and she held David’s chin with her other hand and pulled his face to hers. Her lips were millimetres from his, her eyes trained in David’s “It is very hot”. Her warm breath whispered against his mouth “maybe too hot for clothes at all”. Julia had spent the last year and a half completely celibate and the last twenty-four hours had reawakened her libido to a new level. She couldn’t help herself. She felt naughty. She would never have acted this way with Roger and he would probably have pushed her off him if she had just said what she had.

David let her tease him and kiss him before pulling away. He knew she was playing with him when she raised her eyebrow at him as she undid the tie on her dress. Knowing she was still fully naked underneath as he was under his shorts was certainly at the front of his mind as he pushed the dress from her shoulders “Maybe you need to take this off and cool down”

“I think so” her lips crashing against his again. She shuffled in his lap and he adjusted her so she was now sitting with her legs either side of him, straddling his legs. She worked quickly, releasing him from his shorts and raising herself up so he could take them off. He was hard again, and he let her take control as she sank down onto him and began to move up and down on top of him. He placed his hands under her buttocks urging her on. Her pace quickening as her breasts bounced up and down against his chest. Completely lost in the moment they both came quickly. Her moans and groans louder than before. Her complete inhibition to being outdoors and in full view of anyone who could see was a huge turn on for her.

David shuddered against her as he came. “I don’t know about you Julia, but I am hotter than ever”.

“Hmmm, I think I need a cold shower” Julia needed a cold shower for many reasons. One she was boiling hot from their second encounter and secondly, she needed to cool off from being around David.

Julia untangled herself from David and reached for her drink, letting the cool water trickle down her throat. She welcomed the cool liquid. Her body felt warm and sweaty and she could feel her hair sticking to her face. Smoothing it back she also took in David’s dishevelled state. It was a far cry from their put together appearances from last night. “I need to clean up. You’re welcome to sit around here”.

David got up off the chair and grabbed her waist and kissed her head. “I think I need to go get myself cooled down. How about I see you tomorrow and we can start your tour?”

“That sounds perfect”

David got dressed and let himself out as he heard the shower going upstairs. His mind wandered to the image of her under the falling water and if he wasn’t so spent, he would have gone straight upstairs to join her. Walking back into his home he went straight to his own shower and stood under it, replaying the last twenty-four hours. Unbeknown to him Julia was standing doing the exact same as she ran a sponge across her body and between her thighs. She felt sore from all the sex and she decided that tomorrow she would need to control herself around him. Her body wasn’t used to so much in a short space of time anymore. However, she also didn’t let it bother her too much if it meant having David inside her.

Towelling himself off David picked out a fresh pair of shorts and t-shirt and picked up his laptop. He continued to write. His mind full of fresh ideas and developments. His publisher had been onto him for a new angle for months. He typed well into the evening. The story of an ex-soldier, suffering from PTSD assigned to a cabinet minister. He knew they wouldn’t be expecting this angle, but he also knew when his writing was good. By the time he was done for the evening his table was littered with handwritten notes and plans for future chapters. It had been a long time since he had felt so passionate about something. The sun was beginning to go down when he stepped outside and dipped his toes into the cool water of his pool. He could see the light shining from the house next door, but he couldn’t hear anything. He wondered what she was doing.

Julia had spent the afternoon by the pool following the sun until she felt her skin begin to tingle. Before the sun started to go down, she had pulled a pair of denim shorts on over her bikini and a grey t-shirt with tan sandals. She was now walking along a tree-lined dirt road joined by the chorus of the insects living in the undergrowth. Living in London she didn’t get to appreciate nature as much as she was now. She let the warm breeze run through her hair as she steadily climbed higher into the hills and then down again.

The trees began to grow thicker as she followed the path down a small hill and that’s when the house came into view. The sea was on her left. She had been careful to follow the coastline so she could find her way back. The house looked almost derelict with no signs of anyone inhabiting it. It was a large square, stone building with a number of windows. Some covered up with turquoise blue shutters and others open to the elements with shutters either hanging off them or a fallen shutter on the floor beneath it. Julia approached the house and walked around it. A series of steps led to a brown wooden door. She followed the path to the side of the house, towards the sea and found herself on a large courtyard area that looked out to the ocean. She had never seen a house quite so rundown but still so beautiful. Looking out to sea she inhaled the warm, slightly salty air and watched as the light in the sky burnt orange as the sun began to disappear. She took a picture with her phone, not wanting to forget this sight before turning and taking one of the house behind her. Julia stayed until the sun had completely gone down and she was plunged into darkness. Turning the torch on she made to leave, making sure to get one last look at her discovery. She let her mind daydream all the way home about the house and imagined herself leaving everything in London behind to make a life there. The walk home was much slower as she fumbled her way back in the darkness and by the time she got back she was exhausted.

As Julia removed her clothing and slipped into her silk pyjamas David was sitting in a bar in Old Corfu Town. One of his many friends owned the bar and he was sitting nursing a beer. A blonde over the other side of the bar kept catching his eye. She was everything he would usually have gone for, but he felt no interest as she smiled flirtatiously at him. His mind was on someone else.


	6. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes Julia on a tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you write I am sure you can sympathise when I say this was one of those chapters that was hard work to write. I'm still not sure it flows right but I am sure you get the general idea.
> 
> Thanks again for the feedback. Its great to hear people are enjoying this story. Thank you so much!!!

Julia nervously knocked on David’s door. She wasn’t sure what he had planned for the day and she had dressed and redressed several times before settling on her denim shorts, a khaki linen shirt that she had knotted at the front and a pair of white trainers. Her hair was loosely waved with her sunglasses pushed on top of her head. Thankfully when David answered the door, she realised he had dressed as casual as she had. His black t-shirt tight against his chest. The waft of his aftershave as he opened the door and his hint of stubble forming turned Julia’s nerves into butterflies of excitement as she followed him into the hallway.

“Morning” David greeted Julia and took in her more casual appearance. He appreciated the slightly sheer effect of her shirt and could make out the outline of her body underneath. “Are you looking forward to your tour?”

“Of course. Where are we going?”

As he spoke, he sat down on the bottom steps of his staircase, pulling his black trainers on and tying the laces. “I thought we could stay closer to home today and visit the old town, see the fortress and Sissis Palace. They pretty much tell you everything you need to know about Corfu then maybe we can head further afield another day. I can take you to some of my favourite beaches and towns”

“I’d like that” Julia smiled down at him. He looked up at her and held his hand up to her which she grabbed and pulled him up from the step.

His face close to hers now, his fresh minty breath on her lips. Kissing her. His hands roaming to her bum as he squeezed it firmly. “and I like these shorts”

Julia pulled away and slapped his arm playfully. “Stop. You’re supposed to be showing me around today, not feeling me up”

David laughed as she folded her arms in front of her. He held his hands up as if in surrender “I can’t promise that won’t happen again, but I will try my best” He approached her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Picking up his black backpack off the floor he unzipped it and Julia saw he had a few bottles of water in there and some fruit. “Do you want anything in here?” He motioned to the small tan, crossbody bag she had with her.

“It’s ok. It’s not very heavy”

David looked at her, the bag still open. “If I were you I would. You don’t want it getting in the way when you are cycling”

“Cycling!” Julia exclaimed a little too loudly.

Expecting this response David looked at her amused. “It’s one of the best ways to see the island”

Julia took in his raised highbrows and the grin on his face as she huffed in indignation and pulled her bag over her head, dropping it into his rucksack “You could have told me. What if I couldn’t ride a bike?”

“Julia. I’m confident you can do many things, riding a bike being one. Come on” David grabbed her hand and pulled her out the house, her face like a sullen teenager.

Julia had expected a leisurely paced day, driving around in David’s air-conditioned sports car, not sweating her tits off riding a bike. She followed David round to the side of his villa where two bikes were propped up against the wall. “These look brand new”

“They aren’t that new. Maybe a couple of hours or so”

Julia looked at David and then the bikes, and back again. “You mean you got these especially?”

“Maybe” David shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t about to reveal the fact he had been at the store for it opening and borrowed a friend’s pick up to collect them. “My old bike broke so I wanted a new one anyway. So, I also got a spare this time, just in case”. He wheeled one of the bikes towards Julia and handed it over to her before getting the other and swinging his leg over the frame. He found the peddles and rode his own out into the driveway.

He had brushed off buying the two bikes quickly and had ridden off before Julia could question him further. Julia followed him as he circled around her, his black shorts billowing gently in the breeze. She pulled her sunglasses down to conceal the fact she was staring at the line of defined muscle in his thighs and calves as he pedalled the bike. As he passed by her, she fully appreciated his pert behind as he stood up and rode the bike around her. Suddenly the thought of cycling didn’t seem so bad.

As they cycled through the countryside, Julia enjoyed the wind blowing through her hair. Her legs ached a little, but she didn’t mind as she followed David’s path. He turned around every now and then to check on her and flashed her a smile that had nearly caused her to swerve off the path the first time he had done it. They had been cycling for around half an hour when she saw the town come into view below them. The turquoise sea was to the right of them and she could see the port where they had eaten the night before. They free-wheeled down the steep hill. Julia letting out a small squeal of delight as they built speed.

They pushed their bikes through the quieter streets. The school holidays had meant the main part of town was filled with tourists and David knew how to get around them. Finally, they reached a colourful street of cream stone buildings with a courtyard area set out with worn metal tables and an assortment of mismatched chairs. David had been watching Julia take in all the colours and the beauty of the town as they had walked through. They had not spoken much on the ride. “Beautiful isn’t it?”

Julia turned her head to him nodding as she took some pictures on her phone. She admired the retro advertisements plastered to the walls and the locals milling around the area. As she moved her camera around capturing the moment David eventually came into view “Smile!” His grinning, gorgeous face stared back at her through her phone screen as she captured the shot.

“Your turn”

“No, I don’t have my picture taken”

“Well that’s just ridiculous. You’re on your holidays “. Before she had time to think David had grabbed her phone from her and aimed it at her. Unable to go far due to the bike resting against her side she covered her face with her hands. He leant forwards pulling her hands from her face. “Come on. You took mine so its only fair I take yours”

“No. I look horrible in photos”

“Who said?”

Julia held her hands over her face. The realisation that what she was about to say made her consider just how flawed her marriage had been. “Roger”. She kept her hands over her face until she felt David’s hand on her waist and his warm breath at her ear.

“You’re beautiful Julia”. His hand pulled her closer to him and she slowly let her hands drop back down to the handlebars of her bike. Her phone was still in David’s hand but no longer pointing at her. She leant into David and let him hold her. “no offence, but Roger sounds like a complete and utter twat”.

Julia let out a snort of laughter as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Yes, I’m beginning to realise how much of a complete bastard he was”

“You want picture?” a strong Greek accent came from beside them. A small, middle aged lady had obviously witnessed them taking photographs and assumed they would like one together.

“No..no” Julia waved her hands at the woman as David unlocked and thrust his own phone towards the lady.

“Yes please”

Before Julia could protest anymore David’s hand had moved around her shoulder and she was smiling towards the kind lady. Taking his phone back David looked at the photo. He looked at the two tanned, grinning people in the picture and he couldn’t help acknowledging to himself how good they looked together. Passing his phone to Julia for her to see the photograph he thanked the lady.

“You look like happy couple” and she walked down the street leaving David and Julia staring after her.

Julia dropped her head and handed David his phone back and he slipped it into his pocket. “Maybe we should get to the fortress before it gets crowded”

David noticed her shoulders drop slightly and her demeanour change as she pushed her bike along. She had slipped her sunglasses back onto her face and he could see the tension in her neck and face. He walked alongside her, an awkwardness now in the air. “Sorry Julia”

“Sorry for what?” She flinched at her own abrupt tone.

“For the photo. I was just messing. I didn’t mean to upset you”

“It’s fine”

David stopped walking and released a small laugh which only seemed to incense her more. “Julia. Its clearly not fine. I may not have had a long-term relationship in a long time, but I know when a woman tells me it’s fine it clearly isn’t”

“Please David. Can we just forget it?” Julia pushed her sunglasses into her hair again. Her tone this time was sharp and she had a look of thunder on her face.

“I’m not going any further until you tell me what I have done wrong”

“Fine”. Julia stormed down the street. If he was going to be a prick, then she could see the sites herself.

“Julia” She could hear him calling after her but she ignored him. She could see the fortress in the distance, and she made her way towards it. The streets grew busier as she got closer. She hated how stubborn she could be as she knew fine well if she had stayed with David, she wouldn’t have ended up in the heart of the town trying to manoeuvre herself and her bike through the busy crowds. After twenty- five minutes of pushing through the narrow streets she reached the ticket booth. Parking her bike up and removing the lock from around the seat she secured it in place. She was hot and sweaty after her unexpected detour and she could feel sweat pooling at the base of her back. Joining the queue, she wiped her brown and fanned her shirt to cool herself down. “six euros please madam”

“Shit” Julia muttered under her breath. David still had her bag. She automatically checked her pockets for money even though she knew she had nothing on her. “Sorry I…”

“Here let me” David’s accent hung in the air around her as he reached past her and handed ten euros to the attendant. He didn’t meet Julia’s eye until he handed her the ticket and pocketed his change.

“Thanks” she gave him a shy smile. She felt embarrassed at her outburst earlier, but she still couldn’t help but feel annoyed at him even though she couldn’t quite put her finger on why. The lady’s comment had unsettled her.

David placed his hands on her shoulders as she examined their shoes. “Julia, I don’t know what that was back there but let’s not let it ruin our day. Come on” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance.

Julia looked up at him through her thick lashes and smiled at him weakly “Sorry, I’ve been a total cow”

He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed his lips to it “All is forgiven. In fact, I’m fine!”

Julia’s resolve broke at his final comment. Her head thrown back in laughter. “I deserved that”

They spent a couple of hours roaming around and reading about the history of the town. Julia was fully immersed in the displays and information about the fort as David had expected and he watched her intently as she took in every last detail. They held hands as the wandered across the bridge that led out of the fortress back towards the town where they had locked their bikes up.

“Are you ready for the next tour?”

Julia was hot from walking around and she could see David’s shirt sticking to his body with sweat. His abs outlined through the fabric and his hair was slicked back and becoming curlier in the heat of the midday sun. “How about we cool off somewhere first. I’m not used to this heat”

David noticed Julia’s chest glistening with sweat and he tried to ignore the bead of sweat threatening to run down between her cleavage as she fanned her shirt to cool herself.

“I know just the place. It’s not too far”

On their bikes again Julia followed David through the streets back in the direction if their villas. Once clear of the town he took a turn down a series of dirt tracks. They were moving closer towards the coast and Julia could smell the sea air again. David motioned for Julia to get off her bike and leave it with his as he led her down some steps built into the side of the cliff face. The azure sea was splashing against the rocks as they walked along a rocky, open ledge. As they turned the corner Julia saw a secluded bay of golden sand where the sea lapped gently against the shore. A completely deserted beach, free of tourists. “David, this is like something out of a movie”

“It’s one of my favourite places to come. We need to climb down from here though so follow my lead”

Julia followed David’s steps and placed her feet and hands where he told her to until her feet hit the soft golden sand. There was a gentle breeze coming in off the sea and she shut her eyes as she let it cool her body. Julia tied her hair back into a messy bun with the elastic on her wrist and felt the sweat on her neck begin to dry off. David meanwhile had placed his rucksack in the sand and was glugging from a water bottle. She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he gulped from the bottle, beads of sweat running along his temple. He passed her the water bottle and she let the cool liquid refresh and quench her thirst.

“Time to cool down” Screwing the top back on the bottle she handed it back to him and kicked her trainers off. Dropping them down in the sand she made towards the sea, paddling into the shallows, letting water lap against her ankles and then her knees. The water was refreshing against her limbs and she bent forward and dipped her hands into the clear sea just as David dived into the water, splashing her as he went. Letting out a shriek Julia stepped back and watched as he swam under the water before raising his head out of the water and shaking the water from his hair and face. She noted his lack of top and looked back to shore to see the black piece of material laid on the rocks with his rucksack. Next to them Julia also noticed his shorts too. Turning back to David she was disappointed to find him swimming out further to sea.

David let the water ripple over his body as he swam. The water was clear beneath him and he could make out small fish swimming along the seabed within the sporadic areas of seaweed. This has been somewhere he had found in his first few weeks of being in Corfu. Hiring a boat one day he had sailed around the island when he found the deserted bay. Only once or twice he had come and found it occupied by others. It wasn’t somewhere he had told many people about, preferring to keep it as a hidden gem. Lifting his head out of the water he looked back to the beach expecting to see Julia still paddling in the shallow water. There was no sign of her. He scanned his eyes across the sand for her and started to swim back to the shore when her head raised out of the sea to the right of him. He stopped, his feet now firmly on the sea bed and stood with his shoulders out of the water.

Julia could see him standing, his frame looked tiny against the vast coastline and cliff faces. Swimming breaststroke towards him he walked forwards to meet her half way. He walked closer to her as she stayed submerged “any cooler?”

“Much. The water is glorious. I can see why it is one of your favourite places on the island”

Growing closer David caught the bare skin of Julia’s shoulders peaking out the water and as she had done earlier, he looked back to the rocks and noticed her khaki shirt and shorts hung next to his. He concentrated on not getting excited about the prospect of what was below the surface of the water as she approached him. Julia stayed with her body under the surface of the water, her head bobbing above the surface as she reached her arms out into the water and swirled them around creating small waves. David ducked his own body into the water and faced her. The water had smudged her mascara on one side, and he reached out and wiped it from under her eye. “I guess Roger wasn’t the nicest of guys at times”

Julia’s eyes crinkled a little at the mention of his name, especially when it was said by David. “Yeah, we could only speak to each other with utter contempt by the end. He really put me through it. I can’t help wondering where it all went so wrong”

“Somethings aren’t meant to be”

“You can say that again. I think we loved each other once. Have you ever been in love?”

“Once. A girl named Vicky from my hometown. We grew up together. When I went away to the army things just sort of ran their course and next I knew she was married with a kid on the way”

“I bet that was hard to see”

“Yeah. I got posted not long after and when I came back, she had moved away. I’ve not seen or heard from her since”

“Sorry to hear that”

“Aye, I’m over it now. It certainly was nowhere near what you have had to deal with”

Julia studied him carefully as he laid back in the water and let his body float on the surface “I thought I was annoyed at you today, but I was wrong”

David sank under the water and back up again. “Wait a minute, was that a lawyer admitting they were wrong”

Julia splashed water at him laughing “Fuck off”

“Sorry. What were you about to say?”

“I was wrong because I realise now, I wasted years of my life with Roger and when I saw that picture of us together, I didn’t recognise myself. I actually looked happy. I’m annoyed at myself for letting him do that to me. Then when that lady said we looked happy, I don’t think anyone ever said Roger and I looked happy. Serious maybe or a power couple but never happy” Julia grabbed his hand “I’m sorry I took it out on you”

“Come here” He pulled Julia into him. Weightless in the water she glided towards him and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her head rest against his neck. He stood in the water as Julia floated into him, his hands now discovering exactly how much of her clothing she had discarded by the rocks. He ran his hand down Julia’s naked back and down across her bum cheeks and brought her thighs either side of him. Julia instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her. His own lack of underwear now clearly obvious as she felt him growing harder against her.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to try and feel me up today”

“You’re making it particularly difficult”

Julia tilted her hips towards him as she kissed his neck and whispered into his ear “I don’t think you’re trying your best”.

David too turned on at the opportunity facing him pressed his chest against hers and kissed her hard. His hand at the back of her neck and in her hair as he breathlessly muttered “Busted” against her soft lips.


	7. Day 3 (pm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the encouraging comments yet again.   
Special thanks to those how take the effort to continue after each update. I continue to keep up regular writing because of you guys. Your comments mean a lot. Thank you.

They lay tangled together on the sand, Julia’s head resting in David’s chest as he lightly dozed. Their bodies tired from the cycling and making love in the shallows of the warm sea. Julia could feel the salt on her skin as the sea water dried in the late afternoon sun. David’s hand was wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. His head lay against his backpack on the golden sand and with Julia in his arms his mind drifted back to her wrapped around him moments before. Her hands gripping his shoulders as she sank onto him, the water splashing between them as she rocked against him. Her breasts bobbing above the surface as she groaned into the open sea air, completely uninhibited. David had lost himself in her, his mind completely enraptured by her. As he lay there with her in his arms he considered if the connection they had was more than just a holiday fling. After spending the last two days with Julia he was already beginning to dread her leaving in 12 days time.

Julia placed a trail of kisses across David’s defined chest and across his collarbone causing him to open his eyes and look down at her hovering above him, her full breasts grazing his side and her newly tanned skin glittering with sand. Her hair was still tied back in a messy bun, but loose tendrils of hair had started to fall around her face. David reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and pulled her face to his kissing her gently. His hands were on her warm back bringing her body closer to his again when he rolled her over, so he was on top of her, kissing her harder now. Her arms splayed above her head as she let him attack her with his mouth. David could taste the sea salt on her lips and tried to ignore the feeling of coarse sand rubbing between their bodies.

Julia wriggled underneath him her voice muffled by his mouth on hers. David pulled his lips from hers to let her speak. Julia laughed from under him “Sand really isn’t the most comfortable”. She lifted her sand covered arms, trying to shake it from her.

“Aye, its everywhere”

“Yeah in places I really rather it wasn’t” Julia laughed. She had never been very adventurous with Roger. The sofa or dining table probably being the most exotic of locations for their mediocre love making. Roger saw sex as a carnal urge not an activity of passion. It had become less frequent towards the end of their marriage, but it was clear he was getting it elsewhere and Julia pitied the poor soul who was now being left unsatisfied by him.

David pulled her up from the sand, both their bodies covered in it. Without any warning he picked Julia up and flung her over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. One hand holding her over his shoulder and another around her legs as he walked into the sea. Julia shrieked and slapped at him to put her down whilst fully appreciating the full view she was getting of his arse. The water lapped against his thighs as he released her into the water and guided her feet onto the sandy seabed. He held her hand as they walked out into the sea for the second time that day. This time they let the water wash the sand from their bodies as they laid back in the water, floating. “less sandy now?”

“Yes, thank you. I still think I will be finding it in places I never expected for the next few days”

“Oh aye. I could maybe help you get rid of it”

Julia splashed him with the sea water. “Do you ever give it a rest?”

David laughed, standing as the water hit his face and rubbing the water from his eyes. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist”

He swam over to Julia who had sank into the sea. Her head and shoulders out of the water smiling at him, her brilliant white teeth sparkling. Ducking under the water David swam around her as she circled on the spot tracking him. A loud scream echoed off the cliff faces around them as he grabbed her legs, pulling her under the water. Resurfacing she coughed and spluttered in between laughter before launching at David, levering herself onto his shoulders and dunking him into the water. Their splashes and giggles loud and infectious as they played together in the sea water. Their game finishing when David held his hands up in surrender, with water dripping from his face and hair after being caught out by Julia yet again. “I give in. You win!”

“Good. I like winning”

“So I’ve heard”

Julia narrowed her eyes at him slightly as they faced each other. “What do you mean?”

David felt his face flush as he averted his gaze into the water around him. He ran his hand through his hair and down his neck “Don’t think I’m weird but I might have googled you”

Julia was a little shocked but not surprised “Oh. Anything juicy?”

“I know you like to win and are pretty good at it”

“Well that’s true”

“I also heard you were frigid, however I’d have to disagree with that comment” Julia’s brow furrowed a little as she knew exactly which article he was referring to. David had his hands on the tops of her arms at this point, his thumbs caressing her skin. “Those girls he was with had nothing on you either. You’re worth a million of them and he is a fool for losing you” He placed a tender kiss against her forehead as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

“Ironically, I think perhaps him losing me was the best thing that ever happened to me”

David hugged her tightly and she relaxed into him, feeling weightless in his arms, her mouth against his ear “I might have googled you as well”

David held her away from him, her face looking sheepish at her admission. “and…”

“And every book you have written has topped the bestsellers lists. Your film did well and they are pushing for a sequel. Your look at the film premiere seemed to gain you a wealth of admirers”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep. I have to say I don’t disagree with them. However, they haven’t seen you now” Julia kissed him in appreciation as he smiled against her lips.

“If only they could see us both now” David ran his hands down Julia’s body with one intention. Julia however grabbed his hands pulling them back to her shoulders as he stopped kissing her. He looked at her quizzically “Everything ok?”

Julia blinked and looked a little awkward “Yeah, it’s just before I got here I’d not slept with anyone in a pretty long time and I reckon if we were to do it again I’d be struggling to walk for the next couple of days”

David hadn’t really considered that Julia had been completely single since leaving Roger and he placed his hands either side of her face, caressing her cheeks “Sorry love, you should have said”

“It’s ok. Believe me it was worth it”

“There are plenty of other ways we can enjoy ourselves” He pecked a kiss on her lips. “Why don’t we make our way back home and I can show you”

“I’d like that”

After letting what was left of the afternoon sun dry off their naked bodies they redressed and cycled back to the villas. The uphill cycle giving Julia a great view of David’s behind as he pedalled full force up the steep incline. Julia gave in cycling and pushed her bike up the remainder of the hill. David was waiting for her at the entrance to his villa and he leant their bikes up against the stone wall. Julia was exhausted. The sun had made her tired and she could feel her dry, parched skin under her shirt. “I should go home and shower”

David looked at Julia’s flushed face, pink from the sun. “Oh ok. Or how about you go home and grab some fresh clothes and you can have a bath at mine. Get rid of all that sand” He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips “I can help”

Julia sighed at his touch. “Give me 10 minutes”

In her bedroom Julia collected her things. Catching sight of herself in the mirror she was shocked to see her hair dishevelled and matte looking from the sea water and the sign of pink sunburn spreading across her cheeks and nose. A far cry from the put together appearance she had made the effort with this morning. She was grateful for David’s offer of a bath. The villa she was in didn’t have a bath due to the elderly owner having trouble with his mobility. She longed to submerge her aching limbs into a warm bath and hadn’t really considered how strange it might seem to be bathing at David’s and it only really just dawned on her that by helping her he would perhaps be joining her. Meanwhile David was stood under the shower, washing the sand and sea water from his body and hair whilst the deep sunken bath ran.

Julia walked round to the villa and noticed the door slightly ajar. She walked in and shouted out for David. “Hello. I’m back”.

“Just upstairs, come on up”

Half way up the stairs Julia could smell the citrus scent coming from the direction of his bathroom. She followed the fragrance and walked into David’s bedroom. His back was to her with a white towel wrapped around his waist. The sun had set not long ago and he was pulling the light white voile curtains across, cloaking the room in privacy from the outside world. Julia watched as the muscles in his back contracted as he reached up to draw the curtains. She realised he had already showered and couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed that maybe he wouldn’t be joining her.

“I’ve run you a bath but I’ve had to use my toiletries to I’m afraid you are going to end up smelling like me”

Julia was not in the least bothered by this as he smelled so divine the majority of the time. He had turned towards her now and was leading her into the bathroom, pointing out the fresh towel on the side for her. “I’ll just be downstairs”

“Oh right. Thanks”

David sensed the tone in her voice. “Is everything ok? Do you need anything else?”

“No, no. I just thought…” Julia reached out towards him, running her hands down his still damp torso. “…I just thought you offered to help that’s all”

David hadn’t wanted to assume anything and was now looking at her hungrily as he reached forward and began to unbutton her shirt “Well if that is the case, I need to help you out of these clothes first”

Julia let him strip her of her clothing before she reached out and removed his towel. He held her hand as she stepped into the bath before stepping in himself and positioning himself behind her, so she leant back on his chest. She could feel his heart beating in his chest as he dipped a sponge into the warm water and began to run it across her body. Julia closed her eyes, enjoying the sensual moment as he ran it across her breasts and down her body and thighs.

David was careful and caring with her as he pressed soft kisses on top of her head. They laid like that for some time with David’s arms eventually wrapped around her. Julia could feel the heat from the sun still on her body as she became aware of the sunburn on her shoulders and back. As David pushed some hair from her neck and kissed along her shoulders, she winced slightly causing David to stop abruptly “Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“Not really, I’m just a bit burnt. It will be fine in the morning”

David looked down at the pink skin of her shoulders and back. He pushed Julia forward in the bath and climbed out. “I have just the thing” Wrapping the towel back around his waist he disappeared. Julia took this opportunity to rinse her hair and wash it with his shampoo that he had put on the side and was just wiping water from her eyes when David re-entered the bathroom. He reached down for her hand and pulled her up, admiring how the water ran off her curves and the glossiness of her wet skin. Julia reached for the towel wrapping it around her chest before he guided her into his bedroom. The bed covers had been pulled back and a pot of green gel sat on the side.

“Lay yourself on the bed, on your front”

Julia trusting him, knelt on the bed and laid herself down whilst David pushed a pillow under her head so she could rest it to one side.

“This may be a bit cold but it will stop the sting”. David put his legs either side of Julia and scooped some of the green gel into his hand. He slowly spread it across Julia’s shoulders ignoring her squeal as the cold gel hit her skin. Julia could smell the aloe vera and knew it would take the sting out. David’s hands were firm but careful on her sore skin, massaging and spreading the gel in. He worked slowly, moving the aloe vera down her sore back, circling his hands and smoothing it over her skin. Once she was used to the cold Julia shut her eyes enjoying the feel of his touch. Julia lifted her body to one side so he could loosen off her towel and he lowered it to the base of her spine running his hands down further. A groan escaped her lips as he ran his hands back onto her neck and leant down, kissing her cheek “Better?”

Julia feeling relaxed responded positively “hmm much. You have good hands”

David continued to soothe and massage her skin as her eyes grew heavier the more relaxed she became. David completely engrossed at the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands hadn’t noticed when exactly Julia had fallen asleep, but she looked so peaceful he didn’t want to wake her. Lifting himself off her she stirred slightly and moved her arms up into the fluffy pillows. David pulled the covers over her as he removed the damp towel from her body and went downstairs, leaving her to rest.

David realised they hadn’t eaten all day and made some sandwiches for them both. Putting Julia’s on a plate for when she woke up. Taking his own food to his laptop he sat down to write. Time passing quickly as his story unfolded. Hours had gone by when David realised Julia must still be fast asleep upstairs and the evening was late. Checking on her she hadn’t moved from the position he had left her in. He brushed her now dry, straight hair from her face and she stirred, rolling onto her side and releasing a sigh of content. Deciding not to wake her David removed his clothes and climbed in beside her, curving his body around hers. The contact woke Julia, her eyes fluttering open as she smelled David’s familiar scent. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, oblivious to the fact she was now awake, and the soft feel of his lips kissing her shoulder before resting his head on the pillow behind her. Shuffling back into him she took his hand from around her waist and brought it to her lips, kissing his knuckles before she fell back into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	8. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story seems to be getting bigger than expected. I seem to have naturally fallen into an am/pm theme for each day. 
> 
> I know I say it every week but I can't thank people enough for the comments. I am trying to respond when I can so sorry if I have missed you. 
> 
> I am trying to update weekly but Christmas is always a bit hectic and I am writing my Christmas fic which like this story and my last has run away with me and going way off plan! Arrgh!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

David woke first, his arm still wrapped firmly around Julia’s waist, holding her to him, exactly as they had fallen asleep last night. Her body curved into his and their legs tangled under the sheets. Not wanting to wake her he stayed like that, drifting in and out of sleep until he felt her shuffle next to him. Julia looked down at her hand resting over David’s arm around her waist, the cool white sheet the only barrier between his hand and her naked body. She felt completely rested from a sound comfortable sleep and smiled to herself at the fact David had been next to her all night. Her head shuffled against the pillow causing David to tighten his grip on her waist and slide her closer to him, his lips on the crook of her neck placing a kiss there. “Morning”.

Julia’s stomach somersaulted with excitement at the sound of his slightly hoarse, deep, sleep filled voice and she arched her back, curving her lower body against him more. Turning her head round and resting her chin on her shoulder she took in David’s slightly curled hair and his blue eyes staring into hers. “Morning”.

David moved forward and kissed her briefly on her lips. “I didn’t want to wake you last night. You looked so peaceful”.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you but thank you for letting my stay”

“You don’t have to thank me. I like that you stayed” He leant forward and kissed her again as Julia twisted under him onto her back.

Julia reached her hand up to the side of his face as he kissed her and let her hand rest there after he pulled away. “I like that I stayed as well”

David rested his elbow on his pillow and placed his head in his hand as he admired her. Her skin more bronzed than yesterday. He felt the warmth of her body through the cotton sheet where his other hand now rested on her stomach. Julia let her foot rub against David’s as she gazed back at him. With the side of her body still touching his she enjoyed the touch of his skin against hers. The hair on his chest tickling against her.

“How’s your back feeling. It was pretty pink last night”

“A bit sore in places but not too bad. Is it still red?” Julia rolled away from David slightly, allowing him to answer her question.

David pulled the sheet down slightly and ran his eyes down the curve of her back. He lifted his hand smoothed it over her shoulders and down her spine. Julia breathed steadily trying to control herself whilst his hand moved further down her back, pushing the sheet away from her body until his hand was now on the base of her spine. “It’s still a bit pink but better”

Before Julia could roll back David’s lips were on her neck. Kissing her more delicately this time. He placed a line of kisses along her shoulder and back again. Julia’s breathing growing deeper as he pushed her hair away from the back of her neck letting his warm lips caress her skin. She let her body relax into the bed, laying on her front whilst he followed the line of her spine placing slow, soft kisses downwards. Midway down her back she felt the bed dip beside her as David sat astride her as he had last night and continued his path of kisses. She let the sensation of each kiss run up her spine and bring goose bumps of excitement to her skin.

David couldn’t help himself as he felt her soft skin on his lips. Her scent and her small moans of satisfaction urging him on until he reached the cotton sheet, covering her behind. He could see the outline of her round, pert cheeks beneath the white cloth and he let his hand massage them as he pressed his lips to the base of her spine. Julia could feel herself getting more turned on with every touch and brought herself up to rest on her elbows so she could watch him caressing her body. David looked up at her movement and took in her slightly open mouth, her lips moist from her own tongue running over them. Her eyes full of desire. He swiftly lunged towards her, capturing her luscious lips in his and kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Julia’s own tongue meeting his as he hungrily captured her lips in his.

Julia groaned into him, his body pressing against hers, pushing her lower body into the mattress, his hardening cock pressing through the sheet still partially covering her. At her second groan David pulled away and moved back down the sheet, pulling it from her body and looking down at her incredible body. Julia breathlessly watched in anticipation, waiting for his next move, her eyes roaming down his hot, defined body. Her pupils dilating and growing darker as she skimmed over his strong, muscular chest to his toned stomach. The v-line of his hips dragging her eyes further down to his smooth, solid length that he had in one hand. He ran his hand up and down it. His arousal clear. Julia could feel herself growing wetter at the view of him and went to turn before his hand held her where she was. His hands were back on her behind, but this time joined by his mouth as he showered her skin with more kisses. Julia continued to observe him, her breaths growing louder until she gasped out into the air when his kissing turned into a gently bite, swiftly followed by a soothing kiss. The alternating between pleasure and pain edging her further towards oblivion.

Sensing her enjoyment building David hooked his hands under her waist bringing her up on all fours. Kneeling behind, he leant over her grabbing her breasts in his hands and massaging them. His mouth taking the same path along her spine but up towards her neck this time. Julia threw her head back as he took each of her nipples between his thumb and forefingers, tweaking and circling around them. His body close to her again, his hard dick eventually nestling between her cheeks as he bent over her, coming to rest at her neckline. Julia pushed back against him, their bodies warm and become slick with sweat as the morning sun shone through the curtains into the bedroom. David let his hands fall from her breasts and Julia instantly missed his contact, until one of his hands came to rest between her legs. His fingers stroking gently along her smooth folds, the sensation of pleasure jolting through her. David let two fingers circle her clit slowly until she began to respond. Her whimpers of pleasure growing more frequent as he increased the pressure and speed of his hand. Julia lost herself at his touch and was loudly moaning into the air of the bedroom when she came. Her body trembling as the waves of pleasure ran through her.

David held her in place, letting her ride out her orgasm. He nearly came himself when she looked back at him when her body had stopped shaking in pleasure. Her face flushed and glowing, biting her bottom lip. Julia could see David move to hold himself again and she let him stroke himself whilst she turned herself around and moved to kneel in front of him. Resting her hands on his shoulders and running them around his neck she pulled herself up onto her knees and kissed him. Kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. Her lips sucking at his and pulling his bottom lip into her mouth biting at it gently. At her kiss, David released himself and ran his hands up her back, his hands stopping as they reached the nape of her neck. Running his fingers into her hair he pulled her face to his. One of Julia’s own hands running down the front of his body and replacing where his hand had been, over his erection. She let her hands run up and down it as he had done and heard his mumbles of approval against her mouth. She quickened her pace, using some of the wetness he had already released to flick and rub her thumb over his tip. David tried his best to control his urge to come, wanting to prolong the moment. His hips bucking slightly into her hand as his urge grew. At his bucking Julia stopped and pulled her face back from his, a twinkle in her eye as she released him and grabbed his hand. Pulling him from the bed he let her lead him over to the chair in the corner of the room and push him down onto it. He held her waist as she stood in front of him, pressing kisses across her stomach. She stood her ground when he tried to pull her on top of him and he looked up at her smiling down at him. Bending down, Julia rested her hands on the arms of the chair, kissing him as she lowered herself to her knees and parted his legs slightly for her to kneel between. Within seconds she had him in her hand again and her tongue was slowly running from the base to his tip. Her eyes on his as she flicked her tongue over the top of his dick and took him in her mouth. Using her hands and mouth she began to work him, letting one hand follow the path of her lips. The warmth of her mouth and the pressure of her tongue didn’t take long to end David. Despite warning her she kept him in her mouth as he came. Her eyes on his as she swallowed and delicately wiped the corner of her mouth. Dragging her up from her knees he pulled her onto his knee, sitting sideways on, her long legs hanging over the side of the chair.

“If that’s what happens when you stay over, I think you should spend every night here” David held her to him. Their bodies warm and sticky with sweat now.

Julia giggled softly. “At this rate I will be returning home more exhausted than when I arrived”

David smiled at her “Aye”

At the mention of home Julia dropped her gaze. Ten days was still a good amount of time left of her holiday but she hadn’t planned for David when she boarded the plane four days ago. She was pragmatic enough to know she couldn’t consider him as a long term prospect when she lived in London and had a life there and his was here in Corfu but she couldn’t help feeling anxious at the thought of having to leave him already. Surely spending three days with someone shouldn’t feel so right.

“Julia. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just don’t really want to think about going home just yet” She looked back at him, forcing a smile on her face and shrugging her shoulders lightly.

“If it’s any consolation I don’t really want to think about you going home just yet either”

“Well let’s not then”. Julia grabbed his hand which was resting on top of her legs and linked her fingers through his “There’s loads of time yet”. She dismissed the anxiety in the back of her mind.

“In that case then I think we should work on exhausting you some more” Julia shrieked a little as he stood up and scooped her up with him, carrying her into the bathroom and behind the glass shower screen. The water cascaded over them as he turned it on. The cold water hitting them first resulting in Julia’s loud squeals echoing off the tiled bathroom walls as she ran out of the shower, leaving David laughing at her. Once the water was warm, they showered together giggling and enjoying one another’s company.

David left Julia to dry herself off and pulled a pair of dark red shorts on. Julia had brought a change of clothes back with her last night and pulled a simple navy t-shirt dress over her head that nipped in at the waist and stopped mid-way down her thigh. David quickly gathered his writing materials from the previous evening off the table and piled them to one side. He was preparing some breakfast when Julia joined him in his kitchen. “Help yourself” He motioned his head towards the selection of fruit and cereal on the table next to his pile of work.

“Thanks” Julia put some cereal and yoghurt in a bowl and placed some fruit on top whilst David poured them a glass of cold, fresh orange juice. They sat in the shade of his veranda and looked out at the crystal-clear sea view. The sun warming as the morning grew later. “I don’t think I could ever get tired of this view”

David continued to look out as Julia was “Yeah I know what you mean. It would be hard to leave behind”

“Would you?...ever leave it behind?”

“Like I said the other day, I have nothing for me right now in the UK so right this second I wouldn’t, but I don’t see me growing old here. It was never meant to be forever when I came here but it’s what I needed…what I still need in fact”

“Oh?” Julia was studying him now, noticing his face growing more serious and his eyes narrowing and a more pained expression on his face.

“Yeah. I wasn’t in a great place when I was discharged from the army. It all got too much. I just needed to escape and then when the film came through it was like everything fell into place. I still have bad days, but I have a lot more good ones now”

“I’m glad. It must have been tough”

“The writing helps and the view of course” He gestured his hand out towards where he was looking, his face brighter now

“I think it was brave of you. To just leave and start fresh. It takes a lot of courage”

“What about you? Would you ever leave London?”

“It’s all I know. I grew up there, built a whole life there. I mean the thought has crossed my mind from time to time but not until I split up with Roger had I truly considered it. I wanted to up and leave, run away from it all but I had the firm to think about, my clients, court dates. It would be more than just moving away, it would be setting up a whole new life”

“Aye. I suppose when you have nothing to lose it’s a lot easier” Julia reached out to his hand resting on the table top and laid hers on top of it. David was touched at her warmth and brought his gaze to hers “Who knows. Maybe I will go back for a holiday sometime. Visit London”

“Well I know a decent tour guide if you do”

“I’ll have to be sure to get their contact details”

“Of course. Name, address, phone number. I’ll make sure you have it all” David smiled at her and she leaned across to him, kissing his cheek. “So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?”

“Spending it with you, I hope”

Julia’s heart skipped a beat at his response “Well you best bring your swim shorts and a towel round to mine as I’m spending the day getting my energy back”

“Sounds perfect”


	9. Day 4 (pm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shout out and credit to radosstt for this idea in a comment a few weeks back. I hadn't considered this and it seemed to fit in nicely.
> 
> Some of you may have picked up by now that I am focussing a lot more on the impact of Roger and Julia's relationship. I like that David is supportive and although not a bodyguard in the strictest send of the word in this story he is becoming her emotional and mental bodyguard instead. I also couldn't resist using a Louisa Durrell line. When in Corfu...
> 
> The comments on the last chapter were so lovely and positive. Thank you so much. Its still got a long way to go and I have not idea where its headed as I'm way off plan.

Every day seemed to be warmer than the last. Julia laid on the sun lounger staring at David laid out on one next to her. He had his sunglasses on, but she could see his eyes were shut. His body glistened with a sheen of sun cream she had watched him smooth over himself earlier. Wishing it was her own hands running across his solid muscles. She was hot, boiling hot and his presence wasn’t helping matters.

“What are you staring at?” David’s eyes remained shut as he spoke. A smirk on his mouth as Julia felt herself blush a little at being caught out.

“I would have thought that was obvious”

David could sense her eyes still on him. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes to see her looking directly at him as he had sensed. From where he lay, he could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed softly. Her strapless bikini top offering far too much temptation for him. Her round breasts practically spilling out of it. If it hadn’t been for their activities earlier in the day, he would have removed it from her within seconds of seeing her in it. “Well, take it all in” He jokingly gestured with his hands, moving them down his body teasing her.

Julia laughed. She did take it all in though, despite his joking. “I think I need to cool down” Julia sat up, swinging her legs to the side of the sun lounger so she was now perched on the side of it. David lifted his sunglasses up slightly to get a better view of her as she clipped her hair back and readjusted her bikini top. He watched her all the way to the pool until she fully submerged herself in the water. The outline of her body rippling beneath the surface until she reappeared at the other end of the pool. Her hair and body slick with moisture. David propped himself up on his elbows, admiring her as she swam lengths of the pool, her graceful limbs cutting through the clear water. The buzzing of her phone on the floor between the sun loungers caught his attention and he looked down grabbing it from the floor, shouting for her. She swiftly rose from the water reaching for it but not before David saw the name Roger flashing across the screen.

Julia’s face fell at the name on the phone and declined the call, throwing her phone onto the lounger. David was now sitting up eyeing her reaction. He saw her body stiffen as she read the name, her lips pursed together. “I can leave if you need to return that”

“I have nothing to say to him, and I can’t imagine he has anything of remote importance to say to me”

Her phone buzzed again with a text this time and they both looked towards it laid on her towel. Roger’s name flashing up again and a small thumbnail image. Letting out a groan of despair Julia snatched up the phone again. Her face falling as David watched her.

“Everything ok?” David looked up at her concerned

Julia was busy texting. A response he assumed, and he felt an anxious knot form in his stomach knowing she was communicating with him. A feeling of jealousy he realised. Julia looked up, a worried expression on her face “I’m so sorry David”

David was confused and he looked at her as she found the words “It would seem someone recognised me yesterday at the fort and sold the pictures” She held her phone out for David to take. He looked at the image sent to her by Roger. The headline was the first thing he noticed _“Sun, Sea and Frigid Julia?”_, followed by a series of grainy images of them holding hands and cycling off together. He grew angry as he read the words that went with the article. Julia had wrapped her towel around her and paced nervously as he finished reading. Sensing her unease, he swiped off the article link and back to Roger’s message. _‘I see you’ve found someone to take pity on you. A holiday romance at your age is a bit desperate don’t you think. Maybe cover yourself up next time’. _He noted she had not replied to him as he had feared and felt a little relief run through him. Locking the phone, he put it down behind him and stood up. Julia couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She didn’t see why the public were still so interested in her. She was however grateful that the quality of images were poor, and David’s head was bowed or turned away so he couldn’t be recognised.

“I’ve emailed someone at the firm who can look into stopping the images being sold further but that article has hit the press this morning. I honestly can’t apologise enough. I came here to get away from everything and it’s just made things worse and now you’re involved” Her voice was becoming more panicked and upset and David noticed her eyes begin to brim with tears. She clutched the towel around her tightly, suddenly feeling self-conscious about how little she was wearing. “Sorry”.

David stood helpless as she fled into the house, a quiet sob escaping her mouth. He stood for a moment. Unsure on whether to follow her or leave her when her phone began to buzz again. Roger flashed up on the screen again and seeing red David picked the phone up and pressed the green button, answering the call.

“Bothered to answer this time. Do you have any idea what this will do for my campaign? You stupid tart. No doubt you’ve got the firm onto it to stop it going further and I should think so to. You need to end this Julia or I swear to god I will end you. We both know you’ve only got as far as you have because of my name” David listened to the vicious, sniping voice at the other end of the line. His fist clenching as Roger went on, berating and threatening Julia, or so he thought. “I’m surprised you’ve managed to find anyone on that island who would go near you. You’ve certainly not been near the gym recently. They obviously haven’t had to endure your love making just yet”

“Actually, I have” David couldn’t contain himself any longer

“Who the fuck is this?”

“It doesn’t matter who I am you vile piece of shit” David felt his body grow hot with anger as Roger laughed down the phone

“So, you must be the one in the photos”

“Aye and I can see exactly why she left you now”

“Pfft yeah well she beat me to it”

“More like you got caught. You may be home secretary but you’re also a fucking prick and the sooner people find that out about you the better. Julia is better off without you and I’ll be making sure people know exactly what you are like”

“Ha. I’d like to see you try”

“Oh believe me. I have my ways. Don’t ring her again” Before Roger could even respond David ended the call. His hands shaking slightly at the adrenaline coursing through his body. He looked up at Julia’s bedroom from the poolside and was glad to see the doors and windows closed so she hadn’t heard him on the phone.

Julia was sitting on the floor, her back against the bed, legs pulled up in front of her, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. She had not cried like this since the last time she had been in contact with Roger. David’s face as he had read the article was etched in her mind. He had looked furious and she didn’t want to face him. It was her fault and he would never forgive her. She let out another sob and buried her face in her hands.

David climbed the stairs gingerly, realising he hadn’t entered her bedroom since her arrival, and he was unsure if he should or not. He could hear her hiccupping breaths as she cried before he reached the room. Hovering at the door he took in the broken woman sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Her body now cloaked in a long black dress. He noticed a box of tissues on the side and picked them up as he softly padded towards her.

The warmth of his arm around her shoulder made her raise her head. She hadn’t even heard him come in, so consumed in her crying. His other hand was offering her a tissue and she took one quickly, trying to clean her face up before letting him see her. She tied to steady her breathing, wiping the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands, composing herself.

“Julia love, I’m not angry”

She looked at him shocked, her face red and tear stained. David wiped away a tear that had just fallen from her cheek with his thumb as he held her face. His face blurred through her tears.

“It’s just a few photos. Who cares what they think?”

Julia dipped her head down, finding the words to respond to him. Through hitched breaths she spoke “It’s never just a few photos. It’s the constant speculation into my life. What I’m wearing, how much weight I have put on or lost and now it’s who I’m sleeping with. It’s not fair on you”

David smiled sympathetically at her “It’s not fair on you either. You have done nothing wrong…we have done nothing wrong” David pulled her into a tight hug, his hand pulling her head into him “let it all out”. He sat and let her hot tears spill onto his bare chest. Her tears trickling down his body.

It took a while until Julia eventually placed her hand on his chest and pulled her head up. She couldn’t believe she had got herself in such a state and she felt embarrassed. “Maybe you should go” She looked at David out the corner of her eye and grimaced slightly at the hurt look in his eyes. “You didn’t sign up for this, whatever this is”

David removed his arm from around her shoulder and manoeuvred himself onto his knees beside her. “I don’t know what I signed up for, but I know that whatever Roger did to you throughout your marriage isn’t what you deserve. Look at me”

Julia listened carefully to him as she fiddled with the tissue in her hands. Roger had destroyed her emotionally and mentally and it had taken her a long time to feel confident in herself again. David had helped her do that in bucket loads the past few days. She could feel him shuffling closer to her, his hands gently capturing her face and raising her eyes to his. “David…”

“Listen to me and then if you still want me to leave I will. I don’t know what this is either, but I know you have bewitched me in a way I’ve never known before and I crave your company. What I do know is that since I caught sight of you on that balcony out there on that first day, I’ve slept better than I have done since I moved here, my writing is better and most of all I’m desperate to wake up on a morning. I’ve woken up every morning and my first thought was you”

His thumbs caressed her face as she looked into his blue eyes. “It’s not that simple David”

“I’m not saying it is. I’m just saying that maybe for once you should think about you and not what others think about you. It’s time for you to be selfish” David’s eyes were not pleading with hers. Pleading with her to see sense in what he was saying. “Fuck Roger, fuck the papers”

Julia dropped her gaze, her hands moving over David’s and pulling them from her face. She knew he was right, and she knew she should say something but instead she sat there as he kissed the top of her head and got to his feet. “You know where I am”. When she raised her head, he was gone. The room empty, her skin cooling at the loss of his touch.

David slowly walked down the stairs, unsure if she just needed some time to herself or if he would even see her again before she returned home. He wandered out to the pool and collected his towel and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Sliding his feet into his flip flops he made his way to the front door.

Julia contemplated and replayed David’s word in her head trying to find fault with what he had said and justify any reason as to why she had let him leave. With her heart hammering against her chest she got up off the floor. David’s hand was on the front door handle when he felt a rush of air behind him and her hand on his “Stay”. She was standing, a little breathless her eyes now pleading with his. Her eyes were swollen and her face puffy from crying. She was vulnerable and yet adorable. Without having to question her command her pulled her into a long embrace.

His body against hers was all she needed, to know she had made the right decision. She breathed in his scent and rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes, taking in the moment and speaking quietly beside his ear “You’re right. It’s time for me to be selfish”.


	10. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has a surprise trip for Julia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who took the time to write such detailed feedback and comments on my last chapter. It's so lovely to hear your thoughts. I am always up for different ideas as this story is so off plan I am pretty happy on writing in any suggestions that seem to fit.
> 
> Sorry for typos - doesn't matter how many times I check it some always escape me!!
> 
> I will probably only do one more chapter of this one before the new year unless I get time over the holidays. I'll be focussing on my Xmas fic mainly.

“Where are we going?” Julia laughed as David pulled her by her hand out the front door.

“I told you, it’s a surprise”

David had already left when she woke this morning, her hand searching for him, finding the space beside her empty and cold. Untangling herself from the bedsheets she sat upright in bed looking for the time on her phone. It was later than she had thought and assumed David had gone back to his to work. Unconcerned she had got up and headed to the bathroom to wash. Re-entering the bedroom, she found David sitting on the end of her bed. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white shirt, his hair curled and damp from the shower. Julia stood with her towel wrapped around her. “Morning. I thought you must have gone home to work”

“No. I got up early for a run. I left you a note” David motioned to the pillow next to where Julia woke up where there was no sign of the note, he had left for her. Julia looked at him puzzled as he searched around and then spotted the torn piece of paper on the floor next to where he had slept. He leant down and picked it up, holding it towards her “See”

Julia smiled at him. “I’m not angry I just assumed you had gone back to yours”

David stood this time approaching her “I went back for a shower but no. I said I would stay didn’t I?”

Julia dropped her head bashfully “You did”

David put his hands around her waist, felling her body beneath the now damp towel wrapped around her. Her skin still glistening from the shower water. He kissed her lips delicately. “Last night was amazing”. Julia moaned her agreement into his lips. David held his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. “I’ve got a surprise for you”

“A surprise?” Julia leaned back as his hands anchored her at her waist

“Yep. Get dressed and pack a swimsuit…no pack a bikini” he winked at her as he changed his mind and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Are you not going to tell me where we are going?”

“Nope. Just leave the rest to me” He pressed a kissed to her head and released her. “I’ll see you downstairs”

Julia watched him leave before she flung the wardrobe open looking for something to wear. David looked smart casual so she picked out a white cotton tea dress with slightly puffed sleeves and a V-neck that showed off her cleavage perfectly. The dress stopped midway down her thigh with the hem of the dress embroidered with bright blue flowers. Quickly drying her hair and running a loose curl through it she put on a simple pair of tan sandals and packed a straw bag with a bikini and a towel. 

David heard her coming down the stairs as her sandals made a soft sound on the tiled flooring. He saw her feet appear first, followed by her bronzed legs and the hem of her skirt. The sunny weather was good for her he thought as she finally reached the last step and he took in her glossy hair and skin, her lips shimmering with freshly applied balm. Julia stood a little nervously as David took her in “Is this ok?”. She wondered if she had worn the wrong thing.

“It’s perfect” David smiled at her and grabbed her hand. “Come on” He dragged her towards the front door.

The whole way to the surprise destination in the car David remained tight-lipped. As they pulled up at the harbour where they had eaten a few night ago he still gave nothing away. They held hands as David walked them along the harbour path, the sea lapping at the sides of the wall. Turning around a bend in the path they walked into the marina where a large amount of boats bobbed in the water.

“Are we going on your boat?” Julia looked at David excitedly.

“Surprise” David said with fake cheer. “It’s pretty obvious now we are here”

“Which one is yours?” Julia took in the line of white, yachts, catamarans and what she suspected to be ‘super boats’ lined up.

“That one” David pointed to a large boat that could have been out of a film. She could make out the covered deck of the boat with a seating area at the rear. She walked with David towards it and saw the name on the side when they got closer to it _‘Elizabeth’._

“Elizabeth?”

“My mum’s name. Not very imaginative I know but it seemed like a good idea at the time”

“It’s a good name. I like it”

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone on the deck of the boat shouting down at them. “All ready for you Dave. Food and drink is all on board and you’re fully fuelled”

“Thanks mate” David waved at him as he made his way down onto the jetty.

“He’s English” Julia was surprised to hear another English accent.

“Aye. Works as a deckhand and does bits and pieces around the town for the locals. A jack of all trades”

The man approached them both and shook David’s hand. “Nice to meet you”. He held his hand out to Julia and she shook it gently. “Julia isn’t it?”

“Yes. Nice to meet you too”

“God you look so much better in real life. That ex husband of yours is a right wanker”

“Anyway thanks again. We will be off” Before Julia could respond, David had stuffed some notes into his hand and dragged Julia onto the deck of the boat.

“Have fun guys” Julia looked back at him waving at them as he walked away.

“Sorry about him. Nice guy but doesn’t know when to shut up”

“It’s ok. I’m used to it” Julia said awkwardly.

Sensing her discomfort David took her straw bag from her hand and placed it on the cream lounger that took up the back deck of the boat. “Let me show you around”

Julia was in awe as she took in the small but luxurious boat. A small, compact bedroom took up one section of the boat with a small kitchen area taking up the rest of the inside. David opened up the fridge and poured them both a cold glass or juice before leading Julia around to the front of the boat. Taking her sandals off she edged around the side being careful not to slip on the narrow walkway. The front of the boat had a pair of grey sunbeds set into the bow. “You can relax here if you want whilst I steer us out of the marina or join me up there?” David pointed to a covered area at the top of the boat where Julia could make out the controls and a couple of seats.

“I’ll join you” Julia held her hand out to him.

Julia let the breeze blow through her hair as David steered them out into the open sea. The water clear and blue beneath them. They sailed past the hillside where both their villas sat alongside one another. Julia a little shocked and giggling at just how much you could see from where they were and how not that many nights ago she had her bare body pressed against the glass of David’s balcony doors. If anyone had been sailing past it would be fair to say they would have seen everything. 

As they rounded the corner, she rested her hand on David’s arm “Oh David! That house. I walked there the other night”

“The White House?”

“I don’t know what it’s called but I walked right round it. It’s beautiful”

“Aye. Somebody bought it years ago and never did anything with it. It just sits there getting more run down as the years go by”

“That’s so sad” Julia watched it disappear from view as she sipped on her juice, envious of whoever owned it.

It didn’t take long for them to reach an inlet surrounded by trees and cliffs with a series of caves interweaving into them. David stopped the engine and anchored the boat in place. “Now we can have some fun. Swim?”

“How about some sunbathing first?” Julia leaned into him, kissing him “Let me get a good look at you in your swim shorts?”

David laughed into her lips “Is that how today is going to go is it?”

“I think I’m ready for you again” Their fumbling the past couple of days had been fun but she wanted him, needed him inside her again.

David raised his eyebrows and looked down at the fabric now straining at his crotch “I think I’m ready for you by the looks of things”

Julia’s eyes widened at the growing bulge in his shorts and she smirked suggestively at him before disappearing to the lower deck leaving David to finish securing the boat.

By the time David was back down he could hear Julia shuffling around inside. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to one side. He was laid on the front of the boat on the large double sunbed, his eyes closed under his sunglasses.

A shadow cast over him, alerting him to Julia’s presence. He nearly choked on thin air as he took in the sight of her. He ran his eyes from her perfectly manicured toes up her body. Her dark red tie side bikini bottoms resting on the curves of her hips, up over her trim waist and the string, triangle bikini holding her breasts in place. Their soft curve straining against the fabric as the string tied around her neck. The breeze had tousled her hair into soft beachy waves and as she stood above him, he didn’t understand how the press said she needed to lose weight or Roger for that matter. Her figure was perfect and womanly. David got up from where he was laid and knelt before her as she rubbed sun cream over her arms. He shuffled towards her and raised himself up on his knees, his head in line with her stomach. He rested his hands on her waist and looked up at her “This bikini looks good on you”

Julia looked down at him. His eyes full of mischief and her mind coming up with all different scenarios of him, and the front of the boat. “I can’t wait for you to take it off me” She whispered against his lips as she bent down to him locking her lips on his.

David couldn’t believe his luck as she dropped the sun cream to the floor and joined him on the floor, kneeling in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her neck, his hands running into her hair as he kissed her hungrily, enjoying the feel of her skin against his as she pressed into him. Julia’s hands rested on his shoulders as she enjoyed the touch of him and his rough kissing. She pushed her lower body into his, feeling him growing harder again. Reaching down she dipped her hand into his swim shorts, feeling his hard dick before he grabbed her hand and pulled it out. She stopped kissing him “What?”

“If you do that this will be over before its begun”

Julia smirked “Oh yeah” going to dip her hands into his shorts again

“I meant it” David laughed holding onto her wrist before she reached her target.

Before she could try again, he had recaptured her lips in his and still holding her wrists at her side he let his mouth travel down her neck and chest, sucking at her already hard nipples through her bikini top. Releasing her wrists, he stretched the fabric over and under her breasts, emphasising her cleavage even more as he licked and sucked at her. Julia’s hands holding the back of his head gently as he circled her nipple with his tongue before flicking over it and sucking it into his mouth. Her groans were loud but absorbed by the open air around them with nobody to hear her. His hands had travelled between her legs, pushing her bikini bottoms to one side as he circled a finger over her and felt the flood of her pleasure. The feeling was intense as Julia writhed against his fingers. She lifted his head from her breasts and eagerly kissed him, her moans audible between their lips. Pulling back, she looked down at David’s hand still circling her and stilled it with her own. She tugged at the string on one side of her bikini bottoms, letting them fall unevenly whilst David caught on quickly and tugged on the other side freeing her from them. David pulled them from between her thighs and threw them to one side before pushing Julia back, so she was sitting on the sunbed with her legs open and ready for him.

Julia reached forward for David’s shorts but missed as he ducked away from her. A loud, sweet gasp escaping her mouth as he nestled his head between her legs. His body now flat against the deck and his hands looped around her thighs, holding her hips down as she writhed against his tongue. Julia ran one hand through his curls as he flicked his tongue over her. The pressure sending jolts of pleasure through her. David briefly looked up as he circled his tongue over her clit and watched Julia as her hand ran across her breast, teasing at her nipple, her eyes closed, head thrown back and mouth open, moaning in pleasure. The sight urging him on more as he continued, feeling her moisture growing against his mouth as she reclined, resting against her other hand. Feeling ready to explode himself he quickly sat up, letting Julia delve beneath his swim shorts this time and eagerly pull them down. This time she pushed him back until he was laid flat. Her legs were either side of him as she sank onto him, sitting with him inside her as she began to rock against him. Her hand reaching behind her back and undoing the strong of her bikini top this time. She lifted one of David’s hands to her breast and covered it with her own, guiding him to massage it as she rode on top of him. David bucked his hips under her, matching her rhythm, until both his hands were then on her hips helping her along. The clapping sound of their bodies making contact with one another audible. He felt her thighs tighten around him and tremble as she came, her body dipping to his as she let her orgasm quiver through her body. The tightness of her around him causing him to come and thrust into her deeply and slowly.

Julia collapsed onto David’s chest, their sweat mingling together as he held her there. “I think that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had” Julia said honestly as she tried to catch her breath.

David’s hand was stroking over her head as he chuckled beneath her. “There’s more where that came from”

Julia laughed this time and lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest, their legs tangled with one another, David still inside her. She stroked the hair on his chest beneath her fingers. “I hope so”. The sun beat down on them as the boat bobbed softly in the still water beneath them. “I don’t want to move”

David enjoyed the feel of her on him and could have stayed like that all day if it wasn’t for the warm sun beating down on them “I know what you mean but I fear we will be burnt to a crisp if we stay like this much longer”

Groaning Julia knew he was right and rolled herself off him. They both sat up side by side, David leaning into her and kissing her cheek and pulling her onto her feet “Come on. Last one in the sea makes lunch”

Julia watched David make a move and she grabbed his arm to stop him from getting away from her. Scrambling past him she raced him to the side of the boat, swinging her legs over the silver railing and balancing herself on the edge as David rushed to join her. Grabbing her hand, they both jumped. The cool water washed over her naked body as she resurfaced and looked around for David who had landed not that far from her. She felt exhilarated as David swam towards her and looked at his grinning face and piercing blue eyes. Julia was falling for him hard and fast and she had no intention of putting a stop to her feelings.


	11. Day 5 (pm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn and Julia is conflicted about where she is in life and what she needs to do for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken a while to update. I got completely stuck with this chapter as wanted to change things up a bit. I lost all motivation over Xmas and then work is insane at the min so not sure this is the best installment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have changed things up a little as the way things were going every chapter would have been a variation of the same thing. 
> 
> Comments are always very welcome and thank you to those who always do leave lovely feedback.

Julia ran her hands through her salty hair. They had spent the afternoon swimming in the sea and sailing the clear waters around the island. She pondered if she had ever had a more perfect day as she dropped her bag onto the floor in the hallway of her villa. Catching sight of herself in the mirror she looked at her make up free tanned face and the wild beachy waves framing her face and barely recognised herself. Gone were the tired eye bags she spent every morning trying to conceal and her pale skin now glowed healthily. She ran her hand down her neck, toying with her simple gold chain and shut her eyes, breathing in deeply, the faint smell of David still on her clothes and on her.

David gulped down a bottle of cold water from his fridge and peeled his creased shirt from his body. Fingering the pile of writing on his desk he turned his laptop on, the familiar beep and pinging of emails causing him to sigh. No doubt his agent wanting his next piece of writing. Ignoring the inevitable he reluctantly ran upstairs to shower. He could smell Julia’s perfume on his skin still, he knew if he showered it would be gone. As the steam swirled around him in the shower, he shut his eyes and breathed in her scent.

David had kissed Julia as he left her on her doorstep. Julia had understood completely when he said he needed to work and explained about his deadline. In the back of her mind she knew some space would be good. Some time to gain some clarity on the situation. Now however, as she reclined on the sofa, freshly showered and dressed in cropped linen trousers and a plain t-shirt she began to feel alone. The point of this holiday was for her to gain some space after the divorce. The world news played on the TV in front of her as she gazed at it, not taking any of it in. Since getting to Corfu she had spent most of her days with David, but it had been five days that were happier than any she had spent with Roger. Throwing herself into her career had been her coping mechanism however for the last five days she had barely even thought about that either. For the first time in her life she was beginning to realise that maybe what she had wasn’t what she actually wanted. For too long she had woken up as tired as she had gone to bed, following the same routine day in day out. However, she didn’t know anything else and it would be stupid to give it all up on a whim. David may turn out to be a holiday fling however he had made her see what her life had become. Unable to focus on the news she picked up her mobile as it vibrated on the arm of the chair. Smiling at the name flashing on her screen she answered the call.

“John. How are you?”

Her elderly friend who owned the villa had been a long-time client of hers. Originally a client of her Father’s before his death. Julia always worked for him for nothing. A silent agreement between them since it was he who had recommended her to the law firm she was now a partner in. He had become a confidante and a friend to her when her Father died. Her relationship with her Mother was good but John understood her world of politics and law. “Julia, my darling. How is Corfu?”

“It’s everything you said it would be. I can’t believe I have never taken you up on your offer of visiting sooner”

“I thought as much” John chuckled down the phone before breaking into a cough.

Julia could hear his hand muffle the sound of his coughing and she let him finish “Are you ok? I hope you are looking after yourself”

“Oh it’s just the usual”

“Hmm well make sure you get it checked out”

“You worry too much about me Julia. Now tell me what you have been up to? Have you met David yet? Great lad that one”

Julia’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. Ignoring the question about David she filled John in on her visit to the fortress and her walk to the rundown house.

“Ah yes, the yellow villa. It’s just been snapped up. Going to be a guest house”

“I couldn’t imagine a more beautiful place to stay”

“Quite the view. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question about David”

“errr yes, we’ve met”

“And…”

Julia paused, unsure of how much to share with John “and…he seems nice”

“I saw the pictures Julia”

“Ahh, I thought as much”

“I assume Roger has been as understanding as ever”

“You know Roger. Any opportunity to put me down”

“David is one of the good ones”

“John! It’s been five days and I’m leaving in nine. Its just a silly fling”

“Whatever it is don’t deny yourself the chance to be happy, even if it is only temporary” Julia contemplated his words for a minute or two before he broke the silence “What is it?”

“Nothing. It’s silly really. I’ve just been thinking if I want to be a partner anymore. I have no life back home”

“That my girl is only a decision you can make. Don’t let life pass you by, you never know when it will be over”

“Maybe I should open a guest house in the sun somewhere” Julia laughed as she said it.

“You’re a terrible cook dear. I’m not so sure that’s a good idea”

“I’ve not killed you with my cooking yet”

“That’s because I always insist we eat out”

“Probably for the best”

“I’m so pleased you are having a lovely time over there. I’m only sad I can’t get over there myself. I miss the sand underneath my feet”

Julia noted how his voice had become less jovial and more thoughtful as he talked about the island he clearly loved so much.

“When I open my guest house you can come and stay with me” She managed to raise a laugh from the old man and laughed along with him.

“I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing”

“Take care of yourself John and got get that cough checked out won’t you”

“I promise. And remember Julia, don’t deny yourself the happiness you deserve. I will see you when you are home”

“Take care” Julia hung up. Her mind comforted by the conversation. She knew he was right but sometimes she needed someone to tell her what she was considering was ok. Her phone began to buzz again in her hand, and she looked at her screen a series of message notifications coming through,

_‘Text Message : Roger’_

_‘Text Message : Roger’_

_‘Text Message : Roger’_

_‘Text Message : Roger’_

_‘Text Message : Roger’_

“What the fuck does he want?” Julia muttered to herself as she clicked on the first message. Heat coursed through her body as she scrolled through the messages before reaching a series of intimate pictures of her and David on his boat earlier. Anger seared through her body as she tapped on the images of her laid topless on the front of the boat, David’s head at her chest as he kissed her breasts. Standing from the sofa she paced in panic as she ignored her phone ringing, Rogers smug face filling her phone screen.

David was well into his writing as the sun began to set, cooling the air on the veranda where he had set up his laptop and papers. He had finished and proofed his first few chapters and was currently giving it a final check over before sending it to his agent and publisher. Finally facing up to the emails that had pinged earlier he clicked on his mailbox. Looking in surprise at the number of emails he had received from the publishers and his agent. He skimmed through them spotting his agents most recent email and opened it.

_‘David. I really need those chapters. The publishers are really pushing for them. You have until tomorrow’_

As he had expected he had been served a final deadline and was thankful he had finished with some time to spare. He quickly typed a response and attached his sample of work. His phone began to ring as he clicked send.

“Mum. How are you?”

“David. Are you ok? I have just had a reporter phoning me asking about you”

“What?”

“A reporter. He rang the house. He asked what I thought of your relationship with the home secretary’s ex-wife. You know? That pompous guy, Roger Pen-whats-his-name”

“a reporter?”

“Yes David. What the hell is going on?”

“What did you say to him?”

“I said he must be mistaken. You live abroad and there is no way you’d even have met her let alone be in a relationship with her”

David was stunned. He leaned back in his chair, his heart racing.

“That’s true isn’t it. There is no way you could have met her or be in a relationship with her?...David”

“Look Mum, it’s not a complete lie”

“What?”

“I have met her, and she is here in Corfu…but we aren’t in a relationship” He heard his Mum sigh down the phone, lost for words. “She is staying next door. The papers got a picture of us holding hands a couple of days ago but it was too blurry to see who I was, but I guess someone has worked it out”

“Oh David, from what this reporter was saying they have more than you two holding hands”

“What do you mean?”

“He didn’t say exactly but he mentioned a boat and an image of two people very much together”

“Fuck. Mum I need to call you back”

“Dav..” He cut off his Mum as he stood from his chair. His mind racing. He couldn’t understand how they had pictures of the boat. There was nobody else around, they had made sure of it. He couldn’t let Julia find out via the papers in the morning. Running for the front door barefoot, he rushed to the villa next-door his fist urgently knocking against the wooden door.

Julia was still pacing, her phone still lighting up with a barrage of messages from Roger. She didn’t know how she could stop the pictures this time. She quickly fired a text to one of her partners asking for him to get in contact. If the pictures had been sold already, she would be too late to stop anything going to press. Her reputation would be in tatters. Her hands began to shake as she scrolled back through the pictures, her eyes brimming with tears. The urgent knocking on the front door caught her attention and she quickly wiped her tears away. She knew it would be David and by the sound of his voice shouting her name through the door he obviously knew. She unlocked the door with trembling hands and took in the sight of David, barefoot and topless, wearing only a pair of shorts.

David noticed Julia’s tear-filled eyes as soon as she opened the door and noticed the phone in her hand. “You’ve heard?”

Julia nodded slowly and a tear dropped onto her cheek. She hastily wiped it away and stood back to let David in. Trying to hold herself together she held her head back and tried to shake her tears away as David’s warm arms wrapped around her. His comforting hold unravelled her as she let her tears fall properly. He stroked the back of her head as she rested her chin on his shoulder “What are we going to do?”

David held her tighter, wishing he had an answer for her. “I don’t know love”

“Roger says it’s going to be all over the press tomorrow” Julia lifted her head up and stepped out of David’s arms. She held her phone out to him “Look. I don’t understand how anyone has even got these and so quickly”

David looked at the photos for the first time. His Mum had been right that they certainly looked very much together. Whoever had got the photos had clearly been far away on a cliff top but his and Julia’s faces were unmistakable in the images. “Nobody knew where we were going”

“Someone must have followed us”

“They can’t have done. The only way someone has got these shots is because they knew we were there”

“But how if you didn’t tell anyone”

“Fuck!” David handed the phone back to Julia and quickly pulled his own phone out of his pocket “That absolute wanker”

“Who?”

“That deck hand, Simon, this morning. I mentioned we would be heading up to the North of the island. He must have tipped someone off”

David put his phone to his ear and paced impatiently. Looking at his screen to check it was connecting before putting it back to his ear. Julia could hear the faint sound of the ringtone in the silence of the hallway and sat herself down on the bottom of the stairs, her head in her hands.

“He’s not answering. I’m going to go find him”

“What’s the point David?”

“The point is I am going to kill him”

“The photos are already out there” Julia ran her hands through her hair and got up and walked towards the kitchen. She slammed her phone on the worktop and shouted in frustration “I’ve been so stupid”

David followed her angry shouting “Is there anyway you can stop them, like you did the last ones or at least stop them being sold any further”

“You don’t get it do you?” Julia turned on him, her frustration turning to anger “It doesn’t matter if it is one paper or a hundred, this is my reputation, my career ruined. And for what? Some stupid fling on a boat in the middle of nowhere”

“Some stupid fling?” David wasn’t angry with her reaction but stood, hurt at her comment.

Julia swung around to face him, her mouth agape and ready to retaliate until she saw him standing their looking hurt. “Well what else is this?” Her voice was softer now, her arms gesticulating into the air beside her “I have a life back in London. We are kidding ourselves if we think it is anything more after five days together”

“If that’s how you feel” David crossed his arms in front of him, feeling self-conscious and surprised at how he felt at her dismissal of their time together.

Julia noticed him close off. She wrestled with her feelings from earlier, her consideration to give everything up for an easier life. A life she could enjoy. In this moment though her responsibilities back home weighed heavy on her. “Well isn’t it how you feel?”

“I don’t know” David walked over to the dining table and took a seat. He rested his elbows on the table and ran his hands over his face. Julia gave him time to contemplate his answer properly. The sound of her heart pounding in her chest filled her head as she watched him. “Maybe it’s for the best that it stops now”

“And is that what you want?” Julia felt her voice quiver a little as she spoke. She blinked rapidly to stop the tears that had begun to fill her eyes again

“It doesn’t matter what I want. You have your reputation and career to look after. That seems more important to you than this stupid fling” He got up from the chair and walked towards her “I just don’t want reporters bothering my Mum so tell me what we need to do then I will be out of your hair”

“David, please” Julia pleaded with him, but it was too late. He walked past her and out of the front door. She knew better than to chase after him. As the door slammed shut she let out a muffled scream of frustration as hot tears spilled down her cheeks again.

David heard her frustrated scream as he walked briskly across her driveway and into his own. Grabbing his creased shirt from earlier he buttoned it up quickly, slipped his feet into his flip flops and grabbed his car keys from the side. Within minutes he was driving towards the lights of the main town, swerving around the traffic and speeding along the main roads.

“Finally bothered to answer my calls”

Julia couldn’t ignore the buzzing of her phone any longer. If anything, she knew Roger would want this story to go away as well in case it harmed his campaign for PM, or so she thought.

“Please tell me you have made this go away”

Roger laughed down the phone “Why would I do that? The poor Home Secretary’s whore of an ex wife topless on a boat with one of the UK’s bestselling authors. This time tomorrow the whole country will feel sorry for me having to put up with you. You were gagging to get away”

“You mean you are going to use this to your advantage. Gain voters at my expense?”

“Politics Julia”

“Fuck politics Roger. You know this will ruin me”

“You ruined me when you divorced me”

“You ruined yourself when you cheated on me”

“You spent every god damn waking minute at the office. What did you expect?”

“I won’t let you make me feel bad for wanting to make something of myself”

“That’s turning out rather well for you right about now, wouldn’t you say?”

“Fuck you Roger” Julia flung her phone across the room and watched as it landed and slid across the marble floor. She slid down the kitchen cabinets behind her and pulled her knees to her chest, her sobs echoing around the room.

David’s mind was empty and dark as he felt the impact of his fist against the deck hand’s face. Dragging him into a side street he felt Simon’s fist clumsily slam into his mouth and he swung his own fist again, making contact with the deck hands jaw. “Who did you tell?” He spat as he yelled into his face, his hand grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him from the ground.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

David’s hand slammed against his cheek again “Liar”. He pushed him back to the ground, grabbing at his throat, squeezing it until his victim started to gasp for air

“He offered me money”

David released his grip slightly, looking into his eyes “Who did?”

“Some posh guy. Said if I got the pictures, he’d pay me well”

David pulled the deck hand to his feet “I need more than that”. He balled his hand into a fist again and went in for another punch when the deck hand shouted out

“I’ve got a number” He scrambled in his pocket for his phone and handed it to David. That number there. David sent the contact to his own phone and pressed the call button on the deck hand’s phone. One ring, two, three, four…he held his breath until the ringing stopped and he heard a male voice down the phone;

“I thought I told you not to contact me again. You’ve got your money now piss off”

David stood, rooted to the spot as he took in the voice on the other end of the phone “You fucking prick”

“Who’s this? Who am I speaking to?”

David hung up and pressed the phone back into the deck hands chest. “I’m sorry Dave. I needed the cash”

Walking away he ignored the apology and spat out the blood that had filled his own mouth from the deck hand’s fist. He climbed back into his car and rested his head back against the headrest. His breath rapid and uneven as the adrenaline pulsed through his body. He knew the pain in his mouth and hand would come soon enough once he had calmed down. He flexed his hand against the steering wheel and watched as blood began to seep out of his knuckles. How could he tell Julia that it was Roger who had paid someone to take the pictures so he could leak them to the press? It all made sense how quickly the pictures had appeared since this afternoon and how he had them to send to Julia. Starting up the engine he made his way slowly back to the villa, unsure of what to do. He didn’t remember the drive home by the time he pulled into his driveway. His headlights shining against his front door, he did a double take as he noticed a lone figure sitting against it.

Julia had cried and was now out of tears, her anger abated. Standing up she picked up her now broken phone from the floor and for the first time since arriving she pulled out her laptop and sent a series of emails that she hoped would be picked up in the morning. She put the thought of stepping back from the firm to the back of her mind and with a duty to her partners and her clients she booked herself a flight home for the day after tomorrow. She needed to go home and face up to whatever might be waiting for her. In all this her mind had kept wandering back to David and leaving him. It wasn’t his fault they had been photographed and she owed him an apology. He had been nothing but good to her since she arrived, and she needed to put things right. Feeling more in charge of her own fate she slipped on her sandals and found herself at David’s door. She noticed his car wasn’t in the drive but had knocked anyway. Rather than try again later she waited. Half an hour later the familiar sound of an engine and the headlights lighting up the road outside the villa made her get to her feet.

David climbed out of his car, the pain now kicking in as he pushed his bleeding hand into his pocket. He kept his head down as he walked past her and pushed his key into the lock. Opening the door, he let her follow him in, her voice following him “You know I didn’t mean it like that”

Julia wasn’t unnerved by the fact he had not faced her since he pulled onto the drive and she rested against the doorway, giving him space as he opened a drawer and pulled out a tea towel. Her eyes followed him as he opened the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice, dropping it into the centre of the towel, before gathering it into a makeshift ice pack. Her eyes widened with concern when he turned to face her and placed the ice pack against his bloodied mouth.

“What happened?” She rushed towards him, taking the hand with the split knuckles in hers and going back to the drawer where he had grabbed a towel from earlier and making another ice pack. She gently rested it against his already swollen knuckles and held him steady as he winced.

David pulled the ice pack from his lip “I found the deck hand…It was Simon. Someone offered him money to take some pictures”

David blinked and looked away from Julia. The concern in her wide hazel eyes too much for him as she held his hand in hers.

“I’m so sorry David”

David remained silent. He couldn’t tell her it was Roger all along. The man had destroyed her enough.

“I didn’t mean what I said before. I was angry. I didn’t mean to hurt you”

“Its fine” he mumbled against the cold ice “I just didn’t expect any of this”

“Well neither did I” Julia responded quickly. She lifted the ice pack from his knuckles and dabbed away the dried blood with the damp cloth. Lifting his knuckles to her lips he watched her place a delicate kiss over the bruising that was starting to form “I don’t regret any of it though” Her eyes meeting his through the hair falling over her face. “I only wish things had gone differently”

“Aye, me too. I was angry before when you asked what I wanted. I don’t know what this is either, but it feels different…in a good way”

Julia smiled at him, the skin on her face dry and sore from her salty tears. David brushed the hair from her eyes and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a hug and breathing in her soft perfume. Both their bodies flooding with relief as they made contact.

“Whatever it is we still have some time and whatever tomorrow brings I will be here to protect you”

David’s breath tickled the side of her head as he spoke, and Julia felt a warmth and dread spread through her body “David…” She pulled herself from his side and let his hand drop to the small of her back “…I have a flight home the day after tomorrow. I need to go home. I have clients who will want answers and no doubt two very pissed off partners. I can’t just stay here ignoring that. I need to make things right. I spoke to John today and he said I shouldn’t deny myself the chance to be happy. I’m not happy working every hour that god sends to go home to an empty house and an empty life but I also know I won’t be happy unless I go home and face up to that”

His stomach lurched at the thought of her leaving, but he didn’t let it show “In that case you need to go home, I understand. It doesn’t mean I want you to go though” he pressed his lips to the soft skin of her forehead and held them there trying to memorise the feel of her against his lips. “I’ll miss you”

“I’ll miss you too”

“Will you stay tonight?”

Julia nodded at his request despite her better judgement. The more time she spent with him the harder it would be to leave. However, as she laid in his arms breathing in the scent of him, she realised it would have been just as big a mistake to have declined his offer.


	12. Day 6 (am)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. 
> 
> I got so stuck writing and just couldn't get back into it. I don't know how well this chapter flows but I am just accepting the fact I have written something at long last and I hope you enjoy it.

Julia had tossed and turned all night. Every time she woke up, her mind racing and the anxiety crushing her chest as she thought about what was to come when the sun rose that morning. The tossing and turning only stopping when she would feel David’s arms pull her into him and feel his lips brush against the top of her head. As the sunlight started to filter through the white voile curtains she laid in his arms, her head resting on his chest, the strong and steady beat of his heart sounding in her ears. 

David winced in pain as he opened his eyes and brought his now bruised and purpling hand to his mouth. His jaw tender to the touch and he was sure it would be the same colour as his hand when he looked in the mirror. His careful movements were enough to wake Julia. She lifted her head from where it rested on his chest and wordlessly examined the extent of his injuries. David let her softly take his hand away and run her fingers over his bruised jaw and then over his swollen knuckles. “I’m sorry”. Her voice like silk. Her eyes and hand dropping from his as she pulled herself up in bed and swung her legs from under the covers. As she made to get out of bed David rushed to his feet, quickly running around the other side of the bed to stop her leaving. Within seconds he was standing in front of her. Her legs still against the bed as he blocked her from going any further. Placing his hands on her shoulders he spoke;

“I said it last night and I will say it again. You have nothing to be sorry for. Please don’t leave, not right now”

His eyes pleaded with hers before she dropped her gaze to the space between them. She folded her arms in front of her, the crisp white t-shirt she was wearing of David’s suddenly feeling overwhelmingly warm and sticky under his scrutiny. Her tired eyes watering as the extent of what had happened really kicked in “I just don’t understand who would go to that extent to get pictures of us and for what purpose?” She kicked her feet against the carpet as David pulled her into him. She let him hold her, as she rested her chin on his shoulder. His soothing hands rubbing up and down her back. Relaxing her arms, she wrapped them around his warm, smooth skin and allowed herself a few seconds to breath in the feel and smell of him. “I don’t even think Roger is capable of that”.

David remained quiet at the mention of his name. Knowing it was him would break her and she was too vulnerable for him to do that to her right now. Her mind all over the place, her lack of sleep making her tearful. All he could do was hold her, hold her until he felt her hands move from around his body and up his chest to wrap around his neck. Her lips soft on his as she placed a long, tender kiss on them. “We have at least an hour until the shit hits the fan. Let’s have breakfast, get our story straight and see what the damage is” her voice was cool and calm. Different to the panic a few minutes ago. 

David looked back at her, a steeliness in her gaze. “Yes Miss Montague” His voice teasing as she stepped back from him and smirked.

“I may not be a partner in one of London’s top law firms by the end of the day, but I am still a decent lawyer. I need you right beside me on this. If we keep our facts straight this might blow over in a week or two. We fuck up, we are on the front page of every newspaper and gossip magazine going”. She moved around his bedroom as she spoke, peeling his t-shirt from her body and finding the neat pile of clothes he had made last night. 

David walked softly over to her as she finished fastening her bra and grabbed one of her hands in his “Julia, I will be by your side, not because I have to be but because it’s our choice. Just tell me what you need me to do” She felt her hand squeeze his affectionately as he finished speaking and a half smile form on her lips. 

Julia felt her stomach flutter at his words. She hadn’t even contemplated that there was any other choice but hers or his and now he was stood before her saying _‘our choice’ _she suddenly felt less alone. Without hesitation and before David could grab a breath, she was kissing him, hungrily, her body pressed against his as he responded by pulling her into him and backing her towards the nearby wall. Her body pressed against the cool plaster and his hands running up the bare skin of her torso, across her breasts as she ran her hands into his hair, her breathless moans catching in her throat until she stopped. Her hands came to his chest, stopping him going further as he hovered over her bra straps. She could feel how aroused he was against her “No. We can’t get distracted” She was still trying to catch her breath as she spoke “We need to concentrate”.

David knew she was right but as she ran her lips together and smoothed her hair down, he couldn’t help but leave one lasting kiss on her lips. A kiss filled with promise for something they both hoped would come before she left the next day. “How about I get sorted and meet you at yours?” He pulled away from her, giving her space to cool down and continue to catch her breath. 

“Yes…yeah…I think that’s for the best. I need to get my head together and you..” her head motioned towards his lack of dress and then her eyes ran down his body, resting on his obvious erection “…you, like this, isn’t helping”

David laughed and picked up the rest of her folded clothes and threw them towards her “likewise Julia”. She rolled her eyes at him as she dressed, and he went in the bathroom to run the shower.

Julia bent her head around the bathroom door as she was leaving, the full sight of his now naked behind in her sight as he ran his electric razor over his face in front of the mirror. Taking a gulp and ignoring the temptation in front of her she waited until he caught her eye in the mirror and he turned his razor off. 

“I’m off now, I’ll see you in a bit” She didn’t need a reply when he gave her one of his ravishing smiles as he looked over his shoulder at her. As if that wasn’t enough, she had almost felt her entire body melt as she walked into the hallway and heard his voice sing out and echo into the space around her

“Bye, love!”

Her and Roger’s terms of endearment has usually been along the lines of bitch and arsehole and at best dear. This casual term from David probably meant nothing but still she let herself enjoy it as she walked to the front door of her villa. Putting the key in the lock and turning it she took a deep breath, ran a hand through her hair and left her feelings at the door as she stepped over the threshold. Now was not the time for her to go soft. 

********

“David, what can I do for you lad?”

“Hey John. Sorry to call without warning but I’ve got a problem I’m hoping you can help me with”

“You’re not in any trouble I hope”

“Yes and No. Firstly, how are you? You don’t sound too good”

“Bit of a problem with my chest again. Julia told me to get checked out yesterday and well she was right to. I’m not a young boy anymore”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes boy, tell me what the problem is. I’m not an invalid, just old”

David laughed down the phone. Despite his late years John had never been one to give into his poor health over the past few years. 

“Ok. Well Julia said you’d seen the pictures the other day and well…there’s more and these ones are much less tame shall we say”

“Ah. May I ask how you know?”

“David’s ex sent Julia a message about them, said they were being released to the press today”

“Always was a dirty player that one. Has Julia managed to put a stop to them?”

“She tried but she doesn’t know where they have come from or who asked for them to be taken”

“And I’m guessing you do?”

“If I tell you do you think there is anything that can be done?”

“If they have already been sold to press I can’t imagine there is much unless they are unlawful. I can certainly tell you they are not in the press today. I have all the papers spread out in front of me on my desk”

“Well that’s something”

“Look David, whoever it is obviously wants a hold on you or her or why would they not have released them today?”

“That’s what I was afraid of. Roger Penhaligon paid for them to be taken, you’d think he would want everyone to see them”

David heard the line go silent and waited for John to absorb the knowledge. 

“Julia is like a daughter to me and you a son. Leave it with me. Not a word of this to Julia”

With that the line went dead. David looked at his phone screen as the call ended. Relieved that someone else knew and who may have the power to do something, but also relieved to know he did the right thing in not telling Julia.

Julia had washed quickly and applied some makeup. She had picked out a white linen shirt to wear, that skimmed over her denim shorts. It was the most professional she could make herself look from the waist up for her Skype call to the office. Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited for it to connect.

“I’d like to say this is good morning Julia but frankly its not. What in the name of god were you thinking?”

“erm morning” Julia was slightly taken aback but not surprised by her senior partner’s welcome. “I don’t know what to say but I won’t make excuses. I’ve fucked up and I’ll do whatever it takes to sort out”

“Well you’re bloody lucky it’s not hit the papers yet”

“What?”

“It gives us some time to do damage limitation and for use to redistribute clients”

“Redistribute?”

“You honestly don’t think we can keep you on as partner when this hits do you? We have some of the most important people in the British government as our clients, including members of the House of Lords. Do you really think they want to be represented by someone who has been cavorting round Spain…”

“Greece actually”

“Wherever the fuck you are on a boat and getting their brains fucked out by a has been ex-soldier who got lucky and made a film. You’re lucky there’s not much dirt. This could end your whole career, your integrity as a top lawyer is going to be in ruins.”

Julia could feel the anger rising inside of her and dug her nails into the flesh of her thighs to try and quell the rage as she was berated. Taking a deep breath she spoke, “With all due respect David Budd has written a number of bestselling books and who he is or what he does has nothing to do with this. Secondly, I have worked my arse of for this firm for years and for what? For you to treat me like this because of one stupid mistake. I’m not so sure you appreciate just what I have done for the firm and a lot of those high-profile clients wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t for me so by all means redistribute my clients but I will be including their business in my buyout fee. If you want me gone fair enough but it’s going to cost you and if they choose to follow me then so be it”

“Oh Julia, money is no object. To think we stopped the first lot of pictures, they were bad enough. I honestly don’t see how we move past this”

“Then maybe we don’t. Being here and having a proper break has made me realise maybe that life isn’t for me anymore. I shouldn’t have any loose ends as I tied them up before I went on leave. I’m home tomorrow. Can we meet then and sort this out face to face”

Julia’s anger had dissipated now, their conversation much more calm and collected. Her time this morning as she laid awake in bed feeling safe in David’s arms had made her realise that she was tired of the life she had been leading. She was lonely, unhappy and most of all bored, going through the motions. She no longer had the hunger and the drive.

“Tell you what Julia. Come in, we’ll chat it through and come to an agreement. You’re a bloody good lawyer, the best in fact. 

“One thing before I go…”

“What is it?”

“You said no pictures had hit the papers yet” Julia had not bothered to look online this morning. She didn’t need to see what they were writing about her. She was grateful for her phone smashing against the marble floor last night and now not showing anything but a blue screen so nobody could contact her.

“Nothing. I’ve had word through some connections though that they are available to the highest bidder. When I know more, I will let you know but until then there’s nothing I can do”

“Ok. Thanks. I’ll come into the office tomorrow afternoon once I am home”

“See you” The call ended abruptly and Julia shut her laptop as she heard the front door open and close softly in the hallway behind her.

David entered the house and found Julia sitting at the dining table, the curl in her hair tighter than usual, her makeup pristine and a slick of warm cherry red lipstick on her lips, her shirt buttoned to the collar. He hadn’t seen her looking so formal, so powerful. She was lost in thought as he entered the room. He dropped his laptop on the kitchen island and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek “alright love?”

There it was again _‘Love’._ Julia turned her head to him and watched him drop his keys and phone on the table next to her laptop. “There’s no pictures in the press”

“aye”

“You knew?”

“Only just. I was expecting my Mum to be on the phone straight away, so I looked online and nothing” David lied. He needed to keep the fact he had spoken to John a secret.

“Who would go to the trouble of paying someone to take those pictures and do nothing with them? How would Roger have them?”

David shifted on the spot and tried to hide his face, afraid of what it might give away. Turning around he went to the fridge and grabbed them both a bottle of water each as Julia thought out loud.

“Also, why would they tell me money is not an issue to buy me out when I know what our accounts are like. David…you don’t think Roger has anything to do with this do you?”

He placed the cool bottle into her hand and unscrewed the lid of his own. Taking several gulps he contemplated his response and with his mouth open ready to explain she interrupted him before he had even began “No he can’t be. It would ruin his campaign. He wouldn’t want this scandal attached to his run for the leadership”

David fumbled with the lid of the water bottle as he screwed it back on. “What did work say?” He tried to get off the subject of Roger as quickly as he could in the hope she wouldn’t bring up his name again.

“Well I don’t think I will be partner much longer, put it that way” She raised her face to his and let out a small cry mixed with laughter “How did it all go so wrong? Look at me…” she stood from the chair motioning to her shirt over her denim shorts “I don’t even know who I am anymore. It’s been six days and I have lost my job, inadvertently shot soft porn on the front of a boat and all I can think about in all of this is how I have never felt more alive” Tears ran down her cheeks as she laughed and cried at the madness of it all.

David bundled her into his arms and let her cry as had done last night. “It will all be ok Julia, you’ll go back tomorrow and speak to the firm and get your job back”

Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest “I don’t want it back”

David held her in his arms still “You’re just angry. Give it time”

This time Julia lifted her head and broke their embrace “No, I really don’t want it. I’m tired David. I’m tired of working long hours with no time for holidays” she gestured around the room and to the outside “I can’t let life pass me by anymore. John has said it and you’ve made me feel it. I’m going back tomorrow and I’m entering negotiations for my buyout fee”

“If that’s what you really want”

“I’ve never felt surer of anything. I can set up my own firm, work from anywhere I like. I’ve clients who will follow me and I’ll have enough money to take a break for a few months”

David watched her face become brighter as she told him of her plans, her body becoming less tense and her curls becoming looser as she ran her hands through her hair and began to look like the Julia he had grown so fond of this past week. Reaching forward he tugged at the collar of her shirt and undid the top few buttons that appeared to be strangling her. “I think it sounds perfect” his hands came to rest on her shoulders. 

“Hopefully we can track down who is selling these photos and put an end to it all. I have some calls to make then we might know more”

“Whatever you need me to do let me know”

Julia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around David’s neck and rested her forehead against his “I’m going to miss you so much”

“Aye, I’m going to miss you too but England’s not that far away and you can visit in your time off”

“Id like that” Julia pressed her lips to his softly and pulled them away “I’d like that very much”

********

A black mobile rang out on the oak desk and a set of long, spindly fingers reached out to grab it “Roger Penhaligon”

“I’ve done it but I’m pissed off Roger. I’m losing a partner in the firm and a bloody good lawyer…this best be worth it”

“You’ve done well. Your service will be rewarded once I get the keys to No.10”


	13. Day 6 (pm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to the positive comments on the last chapter. They are always welcome and I love hearing your thoughts on the story and what you think might happen. I honestly have no clue half the time as what I plan to write is never what ends up on here!
> 
> This chapter is pure smut as I couldn't let Julia leave without one last night with David!!

Roger had loved Julia once. The moment he was introduced to her and her full peachy coloured lip and gleaming white teeth had flashed a smile at him he had wanted her. Every man in the room had their eyes on her but he would be the one to get her. He could still remember the black pencil dress running over her curves and the way it emphasised every curve of her body. A rising name in the city he had seen her from afar, read her name in case files and faced with her clear beauty he knew she could be an asset to him and his pursuit for power. However, it didn’t go as smoothly as he had planned. Julia was strong willed and had her future mapped out but more annoyingly she had opinions. Opinions that challenged his own and his party politics. She looked good on his arm and got him into the papers but behind closed doors their marriage had become a sham. Her refusal to do and wear as he said leaving him laid alone in their bed as she locked herself away in the spare room. Roger’s distain growing for her as her career went from strength to strength. In the meantime, he dutifully followed orders from above whilst slyly brokering deals with others to bring his friends and foe down in order to further himself.

The final straw was when he voted in favour of sending troops to Afghanistan. At the time Julia had taken on a pro bono case as a favour to her friend John and found herself defending an ex-army officer who had been accused of manslaughter. The officer had violently attacked a member of the public leading to their death but beneath it all Julia had unearthed a struggle with severe PTSD. Although eventually found guilty and her losing the trial she had highlighted the need for the military to be better supported when returning from conflict and from there the issue snowballed. Their relationship, already volatile, had taken a darker turn in that time. Julia needed to be controlled and the night he had struck her across the face and watched her flee upstairs, blood pouring from her nose, he walked out the front door, straight into the arms of a woman who had seen to his needs for the past twelve months. A woman who respected his power and saw him for the important figure that he was. Or so he thought. It turns out she may have respected his power but the money she was offered to set up the pictures of him with her and to sell her story was far more appealing to her. It was all Julia’s fault. She had made him look a fool and claiming she felt cheated and unsafe she had thrown him out of their marital home. The audacity of it riled Roger after everything he had done for her, the opportunities she could have had with him but declined would have any other woman in her position begging to be with him. From that day on he had vowed to himself to ruin her.

********

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out” Julia reached for David’s hand and pulled him to the stairs.

“I don’t like surprises” David had left Julia to pack a couple of hours ago and returned home to call his agent and publisher to fill them in on the unfolding news. He hadn’t been surprised when he heard the knock at his door but when he opened it he hadn’t expected to find Julia standing there with a navy silk dress on, looking bronzed and devastatingly beautiful with a straw bag full of wine and food.

“Just hurry up and put a shirt on and grab a jumper just in case” Julia had quickly thrown all her belongings in her case as soon as David had left. The sale of the pictures completely out of her control until they were located. She could either sit and dwell on what had happened or enjoy what was left of her last day in Corfu.

“Ok…ok” David held his hands up laughing as he approached her. One spaghetti strap of her dress had slipped off her shoulder and he delicately placed it back on her shoulder. He lifted a hand to her face and ran it under her jaw, kissing her fully before running upstairs to grab his belongings.

Julia had let David take the straw bag off her before they had even left his driveway. Grateful of him taking the deadweight from her she let his hand wrap around hers as she led the way along the hillside path. David held the bag over his shoulder as he walked slowly beside her. The late mid-afternoon sun was thankfully starting to cool a touch, but Julia noticed the beads of sweat forming on David’s brow as they walked and how his white cotton shirt was sticking to his chest, outlining the muscles of his lean body. She tried not to stare too much as it only made her warmer than she already was. David caught her at one point and smirked as she bit her bottom lip and looked out to the sea to the left of them. His own body fighting every urge to ravish her as he caught sight of the skin on her toned back, bronzed and shimmering. He followed the line of her spine down to where her flesh disappeared under navy silk and tried to ignore the twitching in his boxer shorts.

David had an inkling where they were headed the longer they walked however he wasn’t quite prepared for what he saw when they arrived. The daffodil yellow villa was as he had always seen from his boat but up close, he saw the real beauty in it. Despite its run-down state there was something magical about the way the turquoise shutters hung from the windows and the way the birds sang out in the trees around it. As he let Julia lead him round to the front of the house, he saw a pile of cushions and blankets laid out on the grass that merged into the haphazard loose paving. He recognised the pillows and blankets as the ones from Julia’s villa and looked at her questioningly as she took the bag from his shoulder. “How did you get all these up here?”

“I carried them” She shrugged her shoulders at him and smiled. She didn’t feel the need to share with him how sweat soaked and knackered she was at the time of doing it or the fact she had dumped most of them half-way into the journey and gone back for them.

“This is amazing” David looked around him and walked closer to the villa “I’ve never been this close to it before”

Julia knelt on the soft blanket she had laid on the floor earlier that day and unpacked the straw bag. Opening a bottle of chilled wine, she poured them both a glass as David walked around the villa, taking it all in. “Lucky new owners. I’d love a place like this” She wandered over to David who now stood at the wall overlooking the clear sea and handed him his glass.

David took the glass from her hand and rested it on the wall. “Thank you…for this” He gestured to the cushions and blackets Julia had set up and towards the villa

“I just wanted to do something for our last night” Julia steadied her voice, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her and quickly took a gulp of wine before David noticed.

David lifted his glass “To the best night ever”

Julia lifted her own and clinked it against David’s “To the best night ever”

They both took a sip from their glasses, their eyes locked on one another. David’s face moving closer to hers, their lips millimetres away from one another when she felt the whisper of his breath against her lips “and hopefully not our last”.

The kiss that engulfed David’s lips was hot and passionate. A hunger and a drive so powerful he only just managed to grab both their wine glasses and place them on the wall before they slipped from his grasp. Julia’s lips locked on his as she let her tongue slide into his mouth and delicately play with his. Her hands now draped around his neck, pulling him into her. His own hands caressing her lower back through the thin silk of her dress. David savoured every moment, every soft moan she made against his lips and the way her hair tickled against his face as she kissed him. Julia moved her arms from around his neck, pulling her lips from his and opening her eyes to meet his, her intentions clear as her fingers found the buttons on his shirt and swiftly undid them to reveal his slightly damp, hairy chest. David felt his skin cool as she opened his shirt and the soft breeze ran over his sweaty chest. The fabric of his shorts now straining against the erection he had. His eyes fell to the spaghetti strap of Julia’s dress that had fallen from her shoulder again but this time he didn’t place it back on her shoulder. Instead he lowered his lips to her bare shoulder, placing soft, light kisses over her tanned skin and up her neck until he was nipping and kissing at the soft skin behind her ear. Her head leaning to the side, exposing the long line of her neck to him as he then kissed along her jawline and up onto her cheek, her head, the tip of her nose until he eventually ended at her lips. A lasting, simple kiss. “Julia…” his eyes now open and in line with hers as their foreheads rested against one another. Both acutely aware that this moment was special to them both

“I know…” Julia whispered into the air between them. They both knew their connection ran too deep for this to be a wild fling but if they said the words they were feeling then leaving tomorrow would be harder than it already was. So instead, Julia reached for their glasses, handed David his and slowly led him to the blankets and cushions scattered over the grass. Their spot concealed by the high wall leading down to the sea and sheltered by the large green trees around them. Kneeling she grabbed the cushions and arranged them so they could rest against them. David all the while kneeling behind her desperate to reach out for her and take her in his arms.

Julia felt his hands first wrap around her waist from behind. His lips then back on her neck and back, tracing slowly down as they had done only nights before. Her body tingling at every touch as one of David’s hands ran up her stomach and cupped her breast through the silk fabric. His fingers grazing over her nipple and tweaking at it until it was hardened and sensitive to his every touch. Julia could feel how aroused she was, but as eager as she was to have him right away, she also didn’t want the feeling to end. David eventually reached her neck again and she twisted her body round to face him. He took in her more flushed appearance, her chest rising and falling with breathlessness and her nipples pressing against the flimsy fabric of her dress. Reaching for his open shirt he stripped it from his body letting Julia run her fingers into his chest hair and down his stomach as he took a drink of wine. Julia had now raised herself up on her knees and took his glass from his hands, her eyes on his as she took a sip from the other side of his glass, the liquid cool and refreshing in her mouth. Glass still in hand she brought her lips to his, the cool liquid still in her mouth as it passed between his lips. A glimmer of amusement and seduction in her eyes as she pulled away and watched David swallow the wine. Taking another sip, she swallowed it this time and shook her hair from her face, trying to cool herself from David’s dark eyes, full of desire. “I want you so badly” His glorious Scottish lilt making her inner thighs twinge.

Within seconds they were laid on the blanket, Julia’s head resting against a cushion, one leg slightly bent as David hovered over her, their lips locked passionately together as his hand ran up her thigh, underneath her dress. Her own hands fumbling with the button and zip on the front of his shorts, eager to wrap her hands around him. David found the waistband of her knickers, resting on her hip and he ran his hand underneath it and around until he his whole hand covered her bum cheek where he squeezed and massaged it. Only stopping when he felt the soft skin of Julia’s hands dip into his boxers and wrap itself around him. Grateful for the freedom of the straining fabric holding him he let out a shuddering breath as her palm ran up and down him, her grip gentle but firm. Looking down between them he watched for a moment as she skilfully ghosted over his sensitive tip with her thumb before moving her hand back down again. Rolling into his side he managed to wriggle from his shorts and Julia helped him with the rest. His clothes now in a pile at the edge of the blanket. Julia looked down and hovered over him now and he watched in wonder as she gathered the hem of her dress and began to pull it up her body. He watched in fascination and anticipation as she revealed more of her body to him inch by inch until eventually, she pulled the dress over her head. No sooner had her dress joined the pile of his clothes were her hands back on his, her lips pressing kisses to his lips, then his chest and down until he threw his head back and shut his as eyes as her mouth wrapped around him. The pressure of her tongue running up him and then her mouth closing over the head of his penis, her warm breath blowing against him was enough to end him. He opened his eyes and stared down at her brown curls splayed over his stomach and he reached down and gathered them into his hands so he could see her mouth on him. With a salacious grin Julia looked up at him as she flicked her tongue out and licked him from base to tip. The urge to explode in her mouth too close for comfort when he wanted this to last longer.

Julia savoured the taste of him in her mouth and could feel him becoming restless beneath her. His hands gently holding her hair as he watched her. Watched her until she heard him telling her to stop, pulling himself to sit upright, his hand roaming down from her hair to her breast. Massaging it as he kissed her. The sun beginning to make its descent as he then took her nipple in his mouth. His tongue flicking and biting at it as she held his head to her breast. Her gasps and moans drowned out by the lapping of the sea against the wall beside them. David’s strength and her lack of will relaxing her back against the soft cushions yet again as he continued to send ripples of pleasure through her. His hand now seeking the waistband of her knickers once more but this time so his hand could dip between her thighs and his fingers could run along her wet, folds. She was ready for him, his fingers filling her as they slipped inside her and his thumb rubbed against her clit. Both now less concerned about making this encounter last and more inclined to finish what they started together. Julia lifted her hips and quickly slipped her knickers down, giving David the hint to do the rest. Their bodies now pressed together, Julia’s legs either side of him as he pushed into her. Both emitting a groan of satisfaction, their hands meeting above Julia’s head as they moved together. David moved quickly as Julia rocked her hips, meeting his rhythm, her pleasure growing as he thrust into her. The sound of Julia’s quick breaths and moans never sounding sexier to David as the orange hued light of the sunset cast over them.

Julia let David take control until he rolled them over giving her chance to move at her own pace and also giving him the opportunity to appreciate the view of her riding on top of him. Her breasts bouncing as he held her hips in place. He could feel the blood rushing as he watched her, the familiar feeling of himself about to spill inside of her when he sat up to meet her. Her hips still grinding against his as he took her head in his hands and pressed his lips to her. Her body trembling against his as she quickened her pace. David felt her clench around him as she let out a cry of pleasure and he pulled her close to him, letting her shudder against his chest as he too reached his peak and came inside her. Their bodies pressed together and arms around one another. Both breathless and in awe of one another. Julia sank into him, her mouth pressing against his cheek as she placed lazy kisses on it. “I really hope nobody got a picture of that” her voice still breathless as she let out a quiet giggle.

“Aye. That would sell a few papers” David joked and pulled her tighter to him.

Julia hugged him tightly, feeling him slip out of her as he held her. She shut her eyes as she rested her head on David’s shoulder and let the last warmth of the sun bathe her body.

“Promise me you’ll come back” The words had left David’s mouth before he had chance to realise how desperate he sounded. He let the silence in the air hang as Julia then lifted her head from his shoulder to face him. Her face giving nothing away but her eyes soft and beginning to shine with tears “Sorry…I didn’t mean to upset you love”

“I promise…” Julia let one hot tear spill down her cheek before she brushed it away “on one condition…”

“and what’s that?”

“That once everything has died down at home you come and visit me”

David smiled “Nothing is going to keep me away love…” he kissed her, letting her head rest on his shoulder again “…nothing at all”

They stayed in one another’s arms as the sun set over them. Julia cloaked in David’s soft cashmere sweater and a blanket wrapped around them they drank wine and giggled under the stars before making love again, slowly and lazily. The haze of wine on little food affecting them both as they snuggled together. David spooning Julia as she began to drift into a light sleep. He nuzzled his face into her hair and kissed the top of her head “best night ever”.

His voice bringing Julia back from the brink of sleep and a small smile forming on her lips. She brought his hand that was draped over her to her mouth and kissed the back of it “hmm best night ever”. Letting her eyes close again she drifted into sleep with the warmth of David’s body pressed behind her never feeling more uncertain of her future but feeling safer than ever before.


	14. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back to one day a chapter for this one. Its a bit rushed in places but I've been dreading writing this chapter as I wanted to make some sense. It was one of those that could have been dragged out over numerous chapters but to be honest in these weird times I am just taking advantage of having the urge to write something.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Keep safe!

Their goodbye had been hard. Julia was sitting on the plane. Her head and heart in two different places. She was leaving her heart in Corfu. David had driven straight from the airport to the harbour. A sail around the island would help him clear his head and gather himself before going back to the villa alone.

Julia shifted on her seat as she grew restless, her long legs bunched up against the seat in front of her and her skin agitated and uncomfortable at being covered in harsh denim. She already longed to tear them off and let the air at her skin. She already felt constricted and anxious at her return to the UK and she had not even landed. Her anxiety caused by not knowing what was waiting for her when she got there. There were still no pictures released, no inkling of any story in the press. She had lost count of the amount of theories she had cooked up in her head but no matter how many times she ran over what was happening something still seemed off. In every scenario there was always one constant factor…Roger. She knew he was involved in some way, but she couldn’t walk in accusing him of such without any evidence. How could it be he had managed to stall the press into releasing the images?

As David steered closer to the shore and his phone picked up signal again it released a multitude of sounds. He picked it up, noticing several messages from his publishers asking them to get in contact but his eyes immediately picked up a voicemail notification from John. Quickly tapping on the notification, he held his phone to his ear and listened to the breathless message;

“David. I have some news. Get in touch when you can”

David stalled the engine of the boat and scrolled for John’s number. His heart racing slightly as he pondered what type of news John had. There was only ever two types of news, good or bad.

“David”

“John. Sorry I was out on the boat. You said you had news?”

“Steady on my boy. How are you doing first of all?”

“Err alright. How are you? You sounded out of breath in the message”

“Not so good. This damn cough…reckon its pneumonia so I’m a guest of Chelsea and Westminster Hospital for the time being”

“Shit. Have they said how long for?” David could hear the raspy sound of John’s breathing down the phone as he struggled for air.

“Who knows. I’m no spring chicken anymore. I fear my days are numbered”

“Look John, these pictures. Don’t worry yourself about them. You need to focus on getting better. Is there anything I can do? Anyone I can ring?”

“David, David. The only thing I want you to do is focus on Julia. She has a thick skin but somehow you’ve wormed your way under it and I know she has strong feelings for you and I believe the feeling is mutual. Am I correct?”

David felt his body respond at the mention of her name. His heart skipping a beat and a warmth tingling through his body “You wouldn’t be far wrong”

“As I thought. Now listen to me. As you already know Roger is at the heart of all of this but its bigger than the pictures. I have a contact who has informed me he has been blackmailing a senior partner in Julia’s firm. Using the pictures as bait to give her no option but to stand aside. Effectively setting her back in her career. I also have it on good authority from a contact in the press that they are beginning to get noise of these pictures being for sale which means it won’t be long…” an episode of congested, hacking coughs erupted down the line.

“That bastard, I’ll kill him”

“…wait David. I have an old client who specialises in private investigative work. Hence why he needed a lawyer as good as Myself and Julia from time to time. He was also a friend of Julia’s father and like me doesn’t want to see her come to harm. With my health as it is, I have asked him to look into trying to intercept the sale of the photos and put an offer on the table but I don’t think they will be going cheap”

“I’ll pay”

“I don’t doubt you will. If I don’t see this through, then you need to contact Rob. I will send you on his contact details”

“What do you mean if you don’t see this through?” David felt his heart sink at these words. He had always known John as a jolly man who lived life to the full and the thought of him now laid in a hospital bed frail and poorly was discomforting.

“I’m tired David. My body is tired. It feels like it’s time for me”

“No. You can fight this. People fight pneumonia everyday”

“Yes they do but they aren’t in their eighties. I’ve had a happy life David. If it’s my time, then I’m at peace with that. Just promise me one thing”

“Anything”

“Look after her”

“Always”

“You’re a good lad David”

“I’ll see you soon John. I’ll see you when you are out of hospital. I will come and visit you”

“Goodbye David”

The end of the line went dead, leaving David with his phone still pressed to his ear. An odd felling washed over him as he realised the enormity of that conversation. A conversation he did not want to be his last.

It was with slight trepidation and relief when Julia stepped across the threshold of the home she had grown up in and passed down to her when her Father died. The home she had shared with Roger. No signs of him anywhere in the house now though as she had removed any proof that he had once lived there. She bent down and picked up the post sprinkled across the floor, one envelope catching her eye. A large brown envelope with her name, Julia, written across the front of it. No address, no stamps, indicating it had been hand delivered. Letting the door shut behind her she crouched onto the lower steps of her staircase and ripped open the brown paper seal and delved her hands into the envelope. She pulled out a pile of glossy, familiar photographs. Copies of the pictures of her and David on his boat. A yellow post it note stuck to the front picture, ‘24 hours…time’s ticking’

“What the fuck” Julia said to herself as she flipped the photograph’s over and then picked the envelope back up. The scrawl of her name all too familiar to her on second glance. Scrambling in her pocket for her phone she rang him.

“You must have been delayed. Make that 23 hours. I’m assuming you’ve opened your post”

“What the fuck is this Roger?”

“It is an offer”

“An offer of what?”

“I have a buyer. Who in 22 hours 59minutes will be transferring me £725,000 for exclusive rights to all these images including distribution rights to every major paper in the country”

Julia stayed silent for a moment. It all becoming clear that Roger was the one who had the photos all along.

“You bastard. You paid someone to take these photographs?”

Roger laughed down the phone riling her further “You mean your kilt wearing Chippendale didn’t tell you”

“What?”

“Ah Julia. You really must choose your men more wisely. Anyway, I digress, I am willing to put all this aside should you agree to some simple terms”

“I don’t understand” Julia had left her heart in Corfu but currently it felt like it was breaking. How could David have known and not told her? She had asked him outright. Her voice remained strong despite every part of her wanting to crumble.

“I can make these photographs go away. Your reputation would still be intact, you could remain partner, still ride on the coat tails of my success”

“Just spit it out Roger”

“I want everything”

“What do you mean you want everything”

“I want everything you took from me. The house, the car, our friends, our life. I want it all back. You ruined me. I want you to know exactly what that feels like and to live with that”

“You ruined yourself when you broke my nose and ran into the arms of another woman”

“Don’t blame me for that. You gave me nothing, what was I supposed to do”

“I have no influence over our friends. They made their own minds up. Have the bloody car but the house was always mine. It’s where I grew up. It’s the only thing I have left of my fathers. Please don’t do this to me Roger. I’ll give you the money. I’ll pay for the photographs.

“You don’t have that kind of money floating about Julia. Don’t forget I know what you earn. Also don’t think about running to John. Last I heard he was on his death bed in Chelsea and Westminster. You know the deal”

“Death bed? Roger!” It was too late. He had gone. Julia’s hands were shaking as she brought her phone down from her ear. Her fingers running over the cracks and chips in the screen from where she had flung it across the marble kitchen a few days earlier. She scrolled for John’s name, ringing him several times before finally leaving him a voicemail and texting to see if he was ok. Catching sight of the time as she locked her screen she urgently ran upstairs. She had 45minutes to get ready and get to the office for her meeting. Roger would have to wait.

Stepping out of the taxi Julia straightened her black pencil skirt and checked her grey silk sleeveless blouse was tucked in neatly. Her business dress streets apart from the clothing she had been wearing the past week. Her high heels making her calves strain as she walked into the building with purpose. Ignoring the glances or surprise at her early arrival back at work she headed for the lift. Once inside fluffing her hair up and checking her teeth for lipstick in the reflection of the cool metal. She was ready for business as the lift doors slid open.

“Ahhh Julia, looking well” Her partner had greeted her at the lift. He had obviously been informed of her arrival downstairs.

“Shall we just get down to it. The sooner it is done, the sooner I can leave. I have other matters to attend to”

“I imagine you do”

Julia marched forward into her own office. If she was going to do this, it would be on her turf. Placing her work bag on the desk she gestured for her partner to take a seat on one of the plush cream chairs in her office before sitting opposite him. “What’s the offer on the table then”

“With your client lists and the business, you’ve bought in it’s looking at around 500”

“500? Are you kidding me? My buy in was just less than that and I have bought us millions of pounds worth of business”

“Look, I don’t think you are in a position to decline this”

“and what makes you say that?” Julia was keeping her cool. She knew she was the better lawyer of the two but her temper fierier. She knew this wasn’t the time for her to lose it.

“I’m just saying in light of things perhaps it would be better to take the money and go quietly. We have word that the photographs will be published tomorrow”

“You have word?” Julia’s head was spinning. She rose from her chair and walked over to the large windows of her office and stared out at the building’s opposite. If they had word, then that must mean the photos are already sold or the only other possibility could be that Roger is in on this as well. The phone call replaying in her head ‘You could remain partner’. She spun around on her heels and looked at the floundering face of her partner

“Roger. He came here didn’t he?”

“Julia I don’t know what you are talking about. I am telling you the photographs will be in the paper tomorrow and it would be best for all of us if you walk away now”

“What did he offer you?”

“Julia, honestly”

“Don’t insult me. I know my ex-husband. What did he offer you?”

Her partner stared at her now, sheepishly “a seat”

“A seat?”

“A seat in the house. When he gets the number one spot. He said he would make sure I got a seat in the house and that I would be part of his ministerial team”

Julia couldn’t help but snort in laughter “You are kidding me? You do realise he has no power over how people vote and that he can’t just magic up a new MP out of nowhere. I thought you were an intelligent man”

“He said he would back my campaign. Make sure people voted for me”

“All in return for?”

“You”

“I thought as much. So, you let him walk in here and blackmail you into buying me out of the partnership in return of a pipe dream” The pieces of the jigsaw were finally fitting into place. She had known something felt off. “And the photographs?”

“Nothing to do with me. All I know is there is a buyer”

“who?” Julia’s temper was beginning to show as she shouted across the office

“I don’t know, he didn’t say. Some guy who has contact with the press. He is meeting him tomorrow at noon to hand over the memory card”

“where?”

“I don’t know, please Julia. I’m so sorry”

“I don’t want your apology. Ring him. Find out where”

“He will suspect if I ring him. He knows I am meeting you now”

“I want the information by the end of the day or it won’t just be pictures of me in the press. It will be a detailed story written by my own hand about how the top lawyer in London was blackmailed by our very own Home Secretary”

“I’ll find out the information”

“Yes, you will and you will up the buyout fee to 750 and I will walk away quietly. Now I suggest you piss off out my office and start figuring out how you are going to sort out this mess you’ve got yourself in”

Julia watched him leave. Her hands on her hips as she stared down the questioning glances of her employees. All eager to know what had gone on but too scared of her formidable reputation to enquire. With her work done she picked up her bag and made her way back to the lift. Her legs wobbling under her as she eventually sank into the back seat of a black cab. “Chelsea and Westminster Hospital please”. There was too much to take in. Roger’s action did not surprise her, her partner’s, a shock. Most of all she was upset at David’s betrayal. She had thought him honest and didn’t understand why he wouldn’t have told her. She looked at the text he had sent her whilst she was in the office and swiped it away. The threat of a tear about to spill from her eye.

David had barely thought about what he was doing as he secured his boat in the harbour and sped back up into the hills towards his villa. Checking in on the rest of his messages he skimmed over the congratulatory and positive messages from his publishers on his latest work. A message from Julia coming through as he responded briefly with the promise of more chapters soon. ‘Landed and back home safe. Already missing you. Looking forward to speaking to you tonight xx’. He couldn’t help but smile at the message and quickly typed a response back ‘Missing you. Hope things go ok at work x’

Five hours later David was stepping out of the airport into the warm, humid air of London. The weather not as warm as Corfu but the air different. Less fresh and clean and the heat more stifling. He had not been back to England for a few years and even this was too soon for him but there were people here who needed him. He hadn’t booked anywhere to stay, let alone a flight home. He had thrown some clothes into a backpack and rushed to the airport for the next flight to Heathrow. The reality of his rash decision only hitting him as he sat on the train, making its way to Paddington Station. He didn’t want Julia to think he was chasing after her. They had agreed to let Julia sort everything out back home and then they would arrange for her to visit again when the time was right. However now he knew he was so close to her all he wanted to do was see her, but he couldn’t put that pressure on her. The phone call with John had been the reason for his flight. He wouldn’t rest knowing he may never see him again. A great friend and confidante to him all these years. His priority was to see him and stay with him if he needed him to. David unlocked his phone and searched for a hotel near to the hospital. The summer holidays making it difficult he found the nearest available hotel and booked five nights. The ten minutes on the train had flown by and he waited for people to file off the train one by one before he joined the queue for the row of black cabs in the taxi rank outside. The hustle and bustle of the city already making him feel claustrophobic as people jostled for space. Relieved when he finally climbed into the back of the taxi he dropped his rucksack to the floor and spoke through the holes in the clear Perspex barrier between him and the driver “Chelsea and Westminster Hospital please”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero clue about how partnerships and businesses work by the way so this is all based off what I have seen on Suits or TV shows. I am aware it is probably a lot more complex.


End file.
